Broken Like China
by Sauru Tsukiyumi Sanbi's Faeble
Summary: Is the girl in his class is she what she appears to be? With her own secret story, what will happen when her dark story intertwines with a certain Uchiha? Will the story of Naruto be permanently altered? Slightly AU. Formerly Chained to a Phantom.
1. The New Kid

**Hi. I. Got. Bored. With. The. Other. Stories. I'M SORRY! I HAVE NO MOTIVATION AND YOU NON-REVIEWERS AREN'T HELPING! So… also, I totally changed my OC Sauru, even down to her name! So I had to discontinue her stories! I don't want to continue them! But if you kick my butt enough, maybe. I CHAnged this to make it less so like Itachi was scared. He's not, just startled by her creepiness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not look Asian, nor am I male OR old. So stop bothering me if I own Naruto. *sob* ITACHI WOULDN'T BE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! *wails after screeching***

* * *

The New Kid

Age 7

**-**

**-**

**-**

Young Itachi Uchiha gazed at the relatively large building before him. The Kohona Ninja Academy. He sighed, and walked up to the cloud of parents and noisy children blocking the entrance. His own parents apparently decided that yelling at each other was more important than coming with him to the Academy on his first day of a new year. As he slowly walked past the old swing set, out of the corner of his eye he saw a young girl sitting on the swing sideways (**A/N: Why is it that all of the rejected children sit at a swing set?! Gaara, Naruto…)**. Her eye slid to the corner of her half-lidded eye, watching him.

Her gaze was almost chilling, as if she had seen even more carnage than he had when he was younger. Time seemed to stop, and he was falling into an abyss of light aqua blue.

And then he was past her.

* * *

Itachi dashed silently inside the building, and even when a short run like that couldn't even get his pulse up usually, his heart was racing. He checked that no one was looking, and sunk down against the wall in the deserted hallway. That girl had invoked a strange feeling in him that nothing else he knew of could. He straightened up, and brushed himself off absently. The buzzer rang, and the other children dashed into their respective classrooms. Itachi waited until they were gone, and then as he started of to Room 12, his homeroom, he realized his mistake.

He didn't hear her footsteps on the linoleum floor, and she was walking behind him.

"Excuse me, but where is Homeroom-"

Please don't say 12, not 12, not 12, not 12, not 12…

"-12?" her voice was quiet and had a lilting, sorrowful cadence to it, but commanded answers in a polite yet assertive tone. Itachi turned to face her.

"That's where I'm going. Follow me." He said, in his version of childish monotone. She nodded curtly. Itachi just kept walking. It still bothered him that he couldn't hear her footsteps, but he dismissed the fact.

* * *

They walked into Classroom 12 a minute before the bell rang. The other children were chatting, until the teacher told them to line up at the front.

"Alright, kids. The seating chart has been arranged so that you are next to your partner. The person you sit next to will do projects, train, and study with you. It is arranged by skill level. Oh, and I forgot, we have a new student. Her name is- oh, how about I let you introduce yourself?"

The girl stepped forward. She stared at the ground, and looked up finally.

"My name is Shiro." Her voice was the same, but since she was not asking a question, it lost its assertiveness, leaving her sounding as if her consciousness floated above the clouds with the gods. Yes, her voice was like that.

Itachi thought about her name. Shiro meant white, didn't it? It somehow fit her. Her skin was pale, and her face was perfectly symmetrical. Her hair was a very light blue, almost white, and her eyes were a light aqua framed with long lashes. Her nails were painted electric blue. Her outfit was not flamboyant at all. A simple white ninja shirt with long, black tight pants and black ninja boots with a slight heel. Her hair was pulled up into an elaborate mass of looped braids, two at the side and a bun at the back, held up by hairsticks of clear bluish crystal. The braids were tied with orange ribbon.

"I'll name partners now. Go to your seats when I tell you with your partner. Each person has someone of the same skill level this year, so it should work." Itachi remembered all the years that he had been more powerful than his classmates. Had someone caught up? Will Father be angry?

As Itachi contemplated, the teacher reached the near end of his list, and announced the second- to- last pair.

"Itachi Uchiha and…" Itachi looked at the four remaining students. Hana Inuzuka, a diligent worker and excellent kunoichi. The new girl, Shiro. And Juigi Hyuuga, a good ninja with the personality of a doormat. Not that Itachi could talk, he kept his emotions hidden even better that the young Hyuuga.

"Shiro… huh?!" The teacher's eyebrows shot up suddenly, and he threw a sidelong glance at Shiro. She remained emotionless.

"Ahem… Shiro Shinigami. And then Hana Inuzuka and Juigi Hyuuga. Go get seats, please."

Shiro just closed her eyes, sighed, and walked to her assigned seat… right next to Itachi. Itachi wondered on her last name. Shinigami? He had heard it before, and it had obviously startled the teacher. Perhaps he could ask Shisui. His cousin was slightly older than himself, he might know.

"Okay… Shiro, since you are new, I can have Itachi help you catch up. Unless you have some knowledge of chakra?"

"I'll be okay without." There was the assertive undertone again, but her eyes had lit up, as if the prospect of learning excited her.

"Okay. So, who can tell me what chakra is?"

Only a few hands went up. Hana, Shiro, and of course, Itachi.

"Uhh… well, let's test your knowledge, Shiro. Go ahead." All the children actually paying attention turned to her. Apparently embarrassed, she blushed slightly and sunk down in her seat slightly.

"Chakra is the spiritual energy that ninjas use to perform tasks such as jutsu, walking on the water, and climbing trees without hands. It is wired within the body, and can be trained to become more effective." She answered correctly, still with a cloud of pink spreading across her face. The class turned away, and she slowly forced the blush down and stood up straight as the teacher elaborated.

* * *

Itachi checked her facts in his head. Yes, it was the right answer. He knew she wasn't looking at notes, so she obviously knew what she was talking about. The young Uchiha respected her for this. Time flew past as the two young geniuses sat in the back corner of the classroom. Shiro took out a sketchbook, and, to Itachi's wonderment, flipped to a drawing of a dragon. It was seated on a lotus flower, showing its jagged teeth for the world to see. Its slimy tongue whipped out of its mouth. The scales were half- drawn, and the young artist's hand filled them in delicately. The picture was above any other he had ever seen from his age group. Their teacher could have drawn it, and only achieved half the effect.

The time to go outside came quickly. Shiro closed her sketchbook and stretched her arms, yawning wide. Itachi just got up and dejectedly followed the rest of the screaming class outside. Shiro was not far behind, silent footsteps matching that of a jounin-level ninja.

"Alright, now we are going to practice the henge technique. I'll see how many of you can do it now. Line up."

They lined up, almost every student chatting. Almost, with the exception of Itachi and Shiro. the teacher just called them up one by one to perform the justu.

The line dwindled quickly. Finally, it was Itachi's turn, and he did a near-flawless henge of the teacher with no excess chakra spillage. The hair was slightly off, but not noticeably.

* * *

Shiro stepped up as Itachi went over to a tree, escaping the cries of, 'Wow, that is amazing!' and, 'Uchiha did it again!'

She did the handsign. No excess chakra swirled off her at all, like most of the beginners.

There, standing in front of the teacher, was a perfect copy of himself. It was flawless, as if the image of a mirror had been projected into the real world. The teacher gaped, wrote down her grade, and watched her walk away. The girl practically ran to the swing, faced away from the class, and dangled her slim legs beneath her, disrupting the grass slightly. Itachi could have sworn he saw her shoulders shake slightly, as if she was laughing.

"Ok, now you all can practice your taijutsu with your partner. Dismissed!"

Only two children could jump away with the inhuman speed of a ninja.

Itachi and Shiro.

* * *

-

-

-

**CHANGED TO BE LESS MARY-SUE! I AM SORRY! REALLY! SHIRO'S NOT PERFECT. Like, at all. She's just good at jutsus and creepy.**

**This is longer than usual… APPRECIATE IT! Oh, and please review. Don't make me cancel this one too, dammit! Shold I describe the teacher? He's not important… but it bothers me for some reason. Feedback and constructive critiscism very welcome. I'm trying to get Itachi right… what the hell did I act like at 7?! And it has to be slightly childish as well as serious… is that even possible…?**


	2. Failure

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry that Shiro seems Mary-Sue so far, or like a self-insert. BUT IT WILL CHANGE. I mean, it's only the first chapter. She's not an antagonist, and Itachi isn't afraid of her- must have worded it wrong. He just feels weird at first. I changed those little bits in the first chapter. So go ahead and look. Also, I just want to remind you that Itachi isn't even a genin yet. He graduated the Academy at 8. Here he's seven, so don't expect him to be all stoic and cold yet, also Sasuke (as comparison) is about 2.

* * *

Failure

Age 7

-

-

-

Itachi and Shiro had come to a little clearing that was used for taijutsu practice. Itachi got into position, facing the small blue- haired girl. Once she was in a remotely quiet place, he noticed that her face changed. Obviously she had been trying hard to maintain her cool façade, and now she actually appeared small, frightened, and sad. The look in her eye was so pitiful it was startling. '_What is with this girl?_' Itachi thought warily.

"Ano… I-I ca-can't… taijutsu…" She mumbled, hiding her face in her hands, electric blue nail polish flashing in the dappled sunlight. Itachi relaxed his stance.

"What?"

She looked up, "I can't use taijutsu… I'm so- sorry…"

This is new, Itachi thought. A ninja who can't use taijutsu? It was the basic skill.

"Why?" His curious side peeked out behind the door of his mind.

"I… w-will have a sei-seizure if I do… It happened before. The doctor said it was a-an ep-epilepsy. I th-think s-so, at least." She stammered out an explanation. Epilepsy? Itachi didn't know what it was. Another word to ask Shisui about.** (A/N: Look epilepsy up if you don't know what it is. It's like a brain seizure, where you faint and then convulse)**

"Okay. What should I do then?" He said, remembering to analyze his options before making a decision.

"Ano… you could practice solo while I try and do my practice I guess."

"…Okay." He went over to the training dummy and started practice, his back to Shiro. He didn't hear her, but when he turned around after a low kick, he saw a blur of movement.

It was Shiro, performing something between a martial art and a dance. Obviously it wasn't meant to be harmful to another person at all, but merely for show. Considering that the teacher asking her a mere question made her embarrassed, Itachi decided to not comment on 'her practice'.

* * *

The end of taijutsu practice came swiftly. Itachi started off towards the main meeting place, and saw his small companion somehow unknot herself out of an extremely complicated position. She swiftly stood up, attempted to brush herself off, gave up, and walked over with Itachi.

"Okay kids! Good job. Let's practice our bunshin." The Instructor looked pointedly at Itachi and Shiro, "How about you two rest a bit?" Itachi nodded. He already knew bunshin.

Shiro apparently had given up on looking serious, because she raced over to the swing, smiling happily. Itachi followed her simply because he had nowhere else to go. She hopped on the wooden contraption, and began to swing contentedly. Itachi just sat under a tree nearby. Closing his eyes, Itachi just absorbed the sunlight for a while until he heard a soft sound. It was someone humming a slow, sad tune that seemed to flow with pure tones. '_Shiro… again?_' He thought drowsily. Sure enough, the frail girl was swinging slowly with her eyes closed. Itachi decided to again not remind her that he was here.

* * *

It was lunch, a time Itachi pretty much despised because it was loud and involved actually socializing. He sighed, and sat down at his desk, trying to ignore the sound around him. After eating, he rested his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

"Hey, new kid! Yeah, you! What are you doing, huh? Do we have ANOTHER emo kid now? Huh?! You gonna answer me?!" It was Guirou, the resident bully of the class. Itachi watched him heckle Shiro, who was calmly eating her lunch and drawing in her sketchbook. Finally, she sighed, closed her eyes, and faced Guirou.

"What do you want?" She said in her airy voice. Guirou sneered.

"Think you're smart, huh? Well, well, what do we have here then?" He snatched her sketchbook.

At this, Shiro stood up abruptly.

"Give it back, please!" She cried out, reaching out to her belonging. It was futile.

Another sneer.

"Oh? Do we have a weakness here?" He shook it tauntingly. Some paper fell out, old and yellow. Guirou was about to pick it up when a new voice called out.

"Hey! Give it back to her, stupid-pig-face!"

* * *

It was Hana Inuzuka.

Guirou flinched, then sheepishly gave the book back to Shiro. Hana had a notorious temper- especially at Guirou. They both got suspended for fighting once, but Hana had obviously been winning.

When Hana spoke up, Itachi mentally beat himself up for not doing anything. Father had told him to stay out of other's business, but watching someone get bullied wasn't exactly righteous. Hana must have seen this, and she glowered at him, sending a telepathic message of anger to him.

Itachi could respect Hana as a fellow ninja. She wasn't annoying or stupid, like most of the other girls here. She had always been second in the class, until Shiro came, and that suited her just fine.

Shiro gratefully said, "Arigato, Hana- san."

Hana smiled, "It's ok. He deserved it. Oh, and Hana is just fine." Itachi honestly couldn't tell if she was referring to Guirou or himself.

Shiro just smiled slyly.

"He wouldn't have gotten it anyway."

She held up an identical sketchbook, and the other one poofed away. Hana grinned as she saw it. It was a bunshin replication.

"I couldn't have done it if you didn't distract him though. Thank you!"

Shiro looked over her shoulder, and looked sadly at Itachi.

'_Why didn't you help me? You were right there…'_

* * *

**How fun was that?! Told you guys not to judge Shiro by the first chapter. Oh, wait… I didn't tell you that… Uh, anyway, let me clarify: Shiro was acting in the first chapter, but it got too taxing and she stopped. She can't hurt someone else with her own fist or else she has an epilepsy, or a brain seizure. If this happened**, **she would faint and then convulse. Not fun. Oh, and Hana is important. If you don't remember, she's Kiba's older sister. It was perfect because she is Itachi's age, so I could sneak her in here. Hehehe… I'm evil. Be prepared for insert drumroll SMALL NARUTO CHARACTERS later!!!! 4-year- old Naruto shudder… if he ever got sugar… ugh…**

**Thanks to my reviewers. I appreciate your advice, but try not to be so harsh. It's scary!**


	3. Clearing the Fog

**

* * *

**

Hiya! I'm back! Again, thanks to my reviewers. I'm hoping to have 5 chapters for each age, starting at 7. So by the time Itachi's 13, this will have at least 35 chapters. Oh, and I'll develop Shiro and Itachi's friendship as we go along. It'll be fun! Maybe I can embarrass Itachi-kun! It's so fun to torture stoic characters!

**Itachi: No it's not.**

**Me: Oh, my dear, it is, no matter how much you deny it. You're just too cute!**

* * *

Clearing the Fog

Age 7

-

-

-

Shiro picked up the yellowed pages that had fallen on the floor. Hana cocked her head, asking a silent question. Shiro smiled softly and handed the papers to Hana. The young girl started to read silently. Slowly her hand rose to her mouth in complete shock. Hana looked up at Shiro's face.

"Oh… I'm sorry… but… why did you…?"

Another smile, "It's not that bad. I gave it to you because you wanted to see it, and I feel that I can trust you, Hana-chan."

Hana just hugged her. Itachi wondered what was on the paper, to draw people together like that. As the young Uchiha watched, he cursed himself for not helping. What did that make him? Just then, the teacher walked in, interrupting Itachi's thoughts. Hana scurried back to her seat, and Shiro sat down next to Itachi.

She saw the misty look in his eyes and smiled, waving a hand in front of his face. Surprised, Itachi jerked his head back. Shiro giggled a little, but stopped. Was she afraid of making him feel bad? She had a right to. In fact, she could be completely ignoring him right now, but she wasn't. Instead, she chose to help him focus and even smiled at him. Was she insane? Apparently, Itachi wouldn't learn soon, because she kept answering questions in the class as if nothing had happened.

* * *

When the teacher was helping a particularly thick student figure out an answer, Itachi noticed that the papers were sticking out of the side of Shiro's sketchbook. All that was visible of the document was a picture.

A smiling family. A beautiful woman with dark hair and a man with light eyes; but the middle of the photo was the most prominent.

It was a little girl, glee shining in her eyes. She had light blue hair and aqua eyes.

Shiro. But not the Shiro that sat next to him. It was a younger, happier version of the sad girl that haunted the seat next to Itachi. At the bottom of the photo, print labeled clearly, 'The victims as last pictured.'

Victims? Last pictured? It was a little overwhelming. Here he was, learning so much about some girl that he had met a few hours before. It was odd.

Itachi looked up, feeling a crawling sensation.

It was Shiro, staring at him curiously. Itachi was kind of embarrassed, but she just smiled her trademark smile and tucked the papers back into the book, out of sight.

"Ok, class, it's time to go. Wait until your parents come for you to leave!"

Itachi would have groaned if he wasn't being trained to hide his emotions. His father would take forever to get here. Honestly, he envied the people like Hana, whose parents were waiting for them outside the building immediately. Itachi noticed Shiro frowning worriedly. Maybe she had to wait a long time too.

* * *

It was hours later, and neither Itachi's nor Shiro's parents had come for them. The two had talked a little, but neither said much besides asking what time it was and Shiro remarking sadly that she was bored. Even the teachers had left already, and it was getting dark. Finally Shiro shifted, and got up from the bench they were sitting on.

"I think we should just go. Nobody will notice. What direction do you live in?"

Itachi paused, then answered, "That way," he pointed, "But that would be breaking the rules."

"But if we stay here all night, that would suck and I don't want to do that. It's warmer at home, too," she shivered, "You live in the same direction I do. Come on!"

"But-"

"No buts!" She grabbed his arm, and pretty much dragged him off the bench in the general direction of his home.

"Fine, fine. Can you let go?!" he said, exasperated. She smiled, more of a grin, actually- and released his arm. Itachi had to admit that despite not being able to use taijutsu, she was strong, strong enough to drag someone bigger than her off a park bench with one arm. However, he was pretty sure that he could have broken her hold if he wanted to.

* * *

As they walked, two things still bothered him.

"Shiro-san?" he ventured carefully. She turned to him, still walking.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering why you can't use taijutsu."

"Oh, that. I have this… fear… of hurting someone with my fist, and that fear causes an epilepsy somehow. Some kind of irregular electric output in my brain. Or at least that's what my Hiro-shishou said." Itachi raised a brow at this.

"Hiro-shishou?"

"She's my teacher. Almost like my kaa-san." Her expression saddened at 'kaa-san.'

They arrived at Itachi's house just in time to hear very loud shouting, a crash, and sobbing. Shiro looked sympathetically at Itachi.

She opened her mouth, paused, and then said, "Do you want to stay at my house?" **(A/N: This isn't weird. They are seven; hormones are non-existent as of right now.)**

Itachi stared at her in shock, but obviously he might not be at school tomorrow if he went inside his house right now. But, still, why would she even offer? However, Itachi's practical side took over and he nodded mutely. More shouting came from inside, and Itachi began to worry about his younger brother. Shiro saw his reluctance.

"If you don't want to, that's ok."

"No, it's just… I have a younger brother."

She nodded, "Go get him. Is there a back door, or does he have a window?"

"Window."

"Let's get him, then. How old?"

"…Two."

"Ok, that's fine. I've got a younger brother of sorts, too."

The two children walked around the house until they were in front of Sasuke's window. Itachi almost jumped on the wall when Shiro stopped him.

"Wait. I'll go- I'm smaller, they won't hear my footsteps. Just tell me his name."

"…Sasuke."

She nodded, jumped up, and started to climb up the siding. Itachi noticed how she barely made a sound when her weight hit the windowsill. She couldn't weigh very much at all. Shiro wrapped her slender fingers under the slightly open window, and opened it just big enough so that she could get through.

* * *

Once inside, Shiro glanced around, and her slightly glowing aqua eyes rested finally on the bed, where a small child sat, wincing every time a crash sounded below. The boy hadn't noticed she was there, due to his onyx eyes being shut. Shiro walked over and said his name softly.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head jerked up, afraid. When he saw her, at first he thought it was a ghost, because the moonlight bounced off her hair and pale skin, making her seem to glow white.

"Itachi- san is going to stay at my house because of downstairs. He wants you to come." Without asking, she lifted him up, and carried Sasuke to the window on her hip, like a mother would do. Even at seven, she seemed quite capable of dealing with children, so it almost seemed natural to Sasuke. He didn't struggle at all, even trying to lift his weight a little to help her. Anything to get out of the house of yelling adults, whom would pass out on the living room floor later, no doubt.

Itachi watched her climb down, relieved that Sasuke was safe from the adult's wrath. Once she was safely on the ground, she put Sasuke down and, after a quick glance at Itachi, started to walk. Itachi asked Sasuke if he was ok, got a nod, and followed Shiro. He also made sure to hold Sasuke's hand, because the child looked like he was about to keel over.

* * *

When Itachi saw Shiro walk off the road, he finally asked a question that he'd meant to ask a while ago.

"Where do you live, Shiro-san?" She turned, pointing backwards, over a big hill covered in golden brown grasses.

"Over here. If you want, I'll race you." She smiled again, but this one was… impish?

She took off running, which was pretty fast. Itachi let Sasuke piggyback and raced after her. The children ran through some sparse woods, and finally ended up in a big clearing, which held an old, big, and dark brown house. It would be perfect for a scary movie, but it almost gave off an aura of, 'Do not be afraid.' Not to mention that a small, white girl was standing on the porch, opening an old door into the house. Itachi urged Sasuke to get off his back, and then walked inside with his younger brother clinging to his leg.

* * *

Shiro was seated inside. As Itachi had suspected, she did not have parents to greet her when she came home. But apparently she had a few family members…

If it wasn't enough for a seven-year old girl to live alone, she had even odder housemates.

Huge, multicolored wolves littered the house, each varying in size. The smallest Itachi could see was on the table, and it was five inches tall, the largest he could see being at least seven feet tall. The big one was sprawled out on the living room floor, watching the young Uchihas with interest.

But what really surprised Itachi was not a wolf, it was a child. The kid was seated at the table, and could only be about Sasuke's age. However, the boy's eyes were clouded over, almost as if they had been bright blue, but someone decided they didn't like it and erased it poorly.

Cataracts. The boy was blind as a bat, but he was sitting at the kitchen table, looking straight at Itachi through straight black bangs that were pulled over his eyes slightly. Shiro absentmindedly brushed the boy's bangs out of his face, but they fell down again. She frowned.

"Itachi, Sasuke, this is Hideo, my younger brother. Hideo, this is my classmate and his brother. They are staying here tonight, okay?"

The boy, Hideo, just nodded, and twitched as the five inch tall wolf climbed on top of his head and sat there.

"Aisteshai, don't do that. You know he doesn't like it." Shiro remarked, concerned. The little wolf, Aisteshai, just wagged his tiny tail and opened his mouth.

"No it doesn't." The wolf argued, much to Itachi's amazement.

"Yes it does, he just twitched. There! He did it again. Hideo, why don't you ever tell him to stop?"

Hideo shrugged, ever silent. Shiro quickly glanced around the room.

"Ok, who's hungry? Just tell me."

"Sasuke's eyes brightened slightly at the word 'hungry,' and the larger wolves trooped outside. The smaller ones stayed within, but all nodded and admitted that yes, they were hungry (In varying degrees of loudness and enthusiasm). Hideo just nodded. Itachi stayed silent, being too polite to ask for food.

"Ok!" She dashed into the kitchen at exactly 5:30.

* * *

Itachi guessed that, judging on how many times violent arguments happened at the Uchiha compound, this sort of visit would be common in his future.

The older Uchiha brother didn't mind, though. Shiro was the closest he'd ever had to a friend besides Shisui, and even Shisui teased him a lot.

Sasuke turned to his brother drowsily.

"Aniki, she's nice. I like Shiro-chan."

* * *

**Long enough for you buggers? Ow… my wrist is shot. And now I have homework, damn it! Anyway, please review and good day. Owowowowowow… uh, sorry. Wrist. By the way, please tell me if I should continue the dinner/ visit scene next chapter, or should I do a time skip? Please tell me, but keep in mind that it's 5 chapters per age. Budget, people, budget.**


	4. Aisteshai

**Hey punks how's it going? I'm a little pissed that chapter 3 got no reviews as of now… but then again, It's only been a little while before my insanity begins to kick in again and I need to type a new chapter. I've decided to do a time skip for this chappie. Now, Itachi is near the end of the school year, but we're having some issues at Uchiha Estate…**

* * *

Aisteshai

Age 7

-

-

-

That first night at Shiro's house was about nine months ago. Since then, the warm, slightly loud times at the old house had grown more and more frequent. Itachi and Sasuke had learned forty-five out of fifty of the wolves' names. The Vargen, as they called themselves, took a little getting used to, but Sasuke had a great time playing with the current young ones, Klico and Filos. Itachi instead chose to talk to the elders, namely a large, rather snappish wolf called Ume. The young Uchiha had a thirst for knowledge, and the archaic wolves were a new source of it. Mostly, the facts were embedded in stories of old. Ume himself was the second eldest in the clan, the Leader of All being older. The Leader was called so because she had a vast trove of knowledge, and was over two thousand years old. She was named Jin, but Itachi himself had never seen her, let alone speak to her. Shiro sometimes busied herself with mundane things around the house at home, but usually she was talking with the elders or Itachi, maybe even Sasuke, who considered her a better mother than his caretaker.

* * *

"I should get going home now, Shiro."

"'Kay. Just be careful. Never know what might happen. Come by if something happens, got it?" She whacked him upside the head with a spatula.

"Oka- Ow? Sasuke! We have to get going. No." Answering Sasuke's unasked question, he walked out of the house.

The house barely let him go. It was like a sucking sensation, as if the house was trying to pull you back in. As the house got more 'used' to you, the harder it tugged, as Shiro put it. Once, she had been shoved back inside on her way out, and she said that it must be sad for some reason. Sasuke sometimes had a hard time out muscling it because of his small size. Apparently Hideo couldn't even go two feet outside the door before being blown backward. Therefore, the quiet, disturbing child never left the house at all.

"Shiro, will that ever get any easier?" He sighed, turning to his blue-haired friend for advice. She smiled.

"Yes."

"How?"

"When you have more body weight, and when it can trust you to leave."

"…" Really, the house and its odd force field baffled the young prodigy. Perhaps Ume would know about it. Itachi made a mental note to ask next time he came over. It happened at least three times a week.

"Hey! I can walk home with you guys! I have to go grocery shopping anyway. Lemme grab the list!" She exclaimed, rushing back into the house. When she stepped out, she put more force in her step, to get through the barrier.

She fell flat on her face.

* * *

"Wha…," her face lit up as she lifted herself off the porch floorboards, "It… It trusts me! See?!" Shiro ran in and out of the house with not hindrance at all. Snatching up her dropped list and grinning like a madwoman, she ran up the hill towards Kohona. Itachi was on her heels as they sped up the hill, ducking under branches with obvious practice. Shiro giggled, Itachi smirked his family trademark, Sasuke tried to catch up. It was only when the two older children reached the edge of the forest that they stopped.

Sasuke ran up, panting and out of breath. He glared at the smiles in their eyes, and how they were barely suppressing laughter. If one of them was going to succumb, it would be Shiro. Instead, she held his hand and walked both Uchiha brothers to their home. The Uchiha complex was silent. Itachi turned to Shiro, silently hoping his news would not bring her sadness.

* * *

"Shiro, we probably won't stay over much anymore, because my parents came back from their mission, and we can leave my uncle's care now." Itachi saw Shiro's eyes light up happily. So typical of her. To be happy for them even thought it meant she wouldn't have them over much anymore. That sense of selflessness could sometimes be annoying, but in the end, Itachi was sincerely grateful for it.

"That's great! I'm happy for you guys! Are your parents nice?" Itachi shrugged, he had last seen them when he was four. They had come back a two years ago secretly to bring Sasuke to Kohona, and hadn't even stopped to see their oldest. Shiro nodded her understanding, and was surprised when the door opened. Never had that happened before, because usually the front door was blocked by either yelling or crying. The brothers had always climbed into Itachi's window in the morning to get dressed and either go to school or come back out for training. Sasuke merely watched, but Shiro and Itachi could always tell how eager he was to become a ninja.

A tall man with stern eyes walked out. He stopped and examined the children with dark eyes. Upon seeing Itachi, he sighed, running a hand through his trademark Uchiha black hair.

"How long has it been, Itachi? You too, Sasuke. I am glad to see you," he paused, glancing at Shiro, and asked, "Who is this? I am Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's father." To Shiro, he seemed stressed, so she bowed and introduced herself.

"Uchiha-sama, my name is Shiro Shinigami. I-I should probably go now." Her old stammer threatened to return, but she kept it in check. Fugaku raised an eyebrow, and he nodded his dismissal to her. She leapt away quickly, as if burned by his stare, and after jumping two feet in the air, she walked towards the market.

* * *

Fugaku looked over his sons, "Itachi."

Itachi looked up nervously, "Yes, Father?"

"Why was she with you two?" He paused, "Does it have something to do with the way your uncle treated you? He was arrested, and I have acknowledged my mistake of letting him take care of you. Did he ever hurt you?"

"Yes, but he couldn't after nine months ago, Father."

"Why is that?"

"…"

"Tell me. I won't be angry."

"Shiro helped us."

"How?"

"We stayed at her house."

"Then we must formally thank her and her family. Where does she live?"

"… Father…"

"Hm?"

"She has no parents."

"What? So you lived with a girl with no parents?"

"She has family… sort of. A clan lives there, and she has a younger brother."

"…Itachi, this clan… something leads me to believe you are leaving something out about them. Tell me. Nothing is too outlandish for me, and as long as they looked after you properly, I do not mind." His father detected Itachi's reluctance to share about the Vargen. Shiro had said to tell anyone he liked about them, but he was still wary.

"They are called the Vargen." Itachi winced as Sasuke added, "Some of them were really huge!"

Itachi nudged his brother, "Anything is huge to you, Sasuke." He whispered moodily. Sasuke pouted.

"The Vargen, as in the Wolf clan?" Fugaku's voice raised in surprise slightly.

"Uh… yes."

"I must thank them then. Does that girl come past here to get home?"

"Yes, Father."

* * *

As if on cue, Shiro walked past, freezing when Fugaku called her over. She looked rather scared of the Uchiha clan leader.

"Shiro, I wish to thank you and the Vargen. May I come to your house to do so properly?"

"S-sure, Uchiha- sama. Follow me." She started off in the direction of her house, but paused as Fugaku called into the house.

"Mikoto, can you come here?"

"Coming!" came a muffled female voice. Mikoto Uchiha came flying out a second or so later, long black hair streaming behind her.

"What is it?" She said dramatically. Fugaku smirked.

"We need to thank this young lady's family for looking after our children." Mikoto smiled.

"Okay. Let's go."

Shiro started off again.

* * *

The group reached the clearing soon enough, and the old house seemed to lean forward in anticipation. Shiro nervously noticed a few curious eyes flit into view through the window. She hoped the Vargen weren't too rude, because their manners were rather tarnished from not being necissary.

Her worries were interupted by a small earthquake that sounded distinctly like…

Jin.

The gigantic Vargen leader stepped around the house, tail visible peeking from the back roof as the giant appendage brushed the house lovingly. The grey she wolf's blind eyes turned on the humans in the clearing, nostrils sucking in a vortex of air. The blast of her exhale blew their hair everywhere.

"AHHH… UCHIHAS, MY LITTLE SHIRO, AND MORE UCHIHAS. WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE, FUGAKU LEADER OF THE UCHIHA?" Her growling voice rumbled like thunder across the forest. She bowed her head down in a gesture of respect, and then plopped herself down, making the group stumble from the impact. Shiro was in front of her vast black nose.

"I have come to thank you and your clan for sheltering my children." The wolf chuckled at this.

"THAT IS AMUSING… SHIRO IS THE ONE WHO SHELTERED BOTH YOUR SON, HIS BROTHER, MY CLAN, AND A YOUNG CHILD WHOM IS NOT EVEN REMOTELY RELATED TO HER. AND YOU THANK ME? HA!" The laugh rolled down upon their ears like a tidal wave, and the rest of the Vargen filed out of any door or window that fit their size. Fugaku looked at Shiro in surprise. She was standing next to Itachi, who was trying to hide his astonishment at Jin's sheer size. The girl was blushing and stammering quietly into Jins ear, until the colossus flicked her ear, sending Shiro scurring away.

"DON'T DENY IT, GIRL. YOU TOOK US IN, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND. SO SHUT UP. AS FOR HIDEO, YOU JUST MARCHED IN ONE DAY AND DECLARED HE WAS YOUR ADOPTED BROTHER AND YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF HIM. AND STOP STAMMERING, CHILD. IT'S INCOHERENT TO MY OLD EARS."

"Ah. I see. Thank very much, Shiro Shinigami. Greetings to you, Vargen clan. I have heard much about you in lore, but not much else." This brought a wave of laughing from the wolf clan. Mixed in was Jin's thunder and Aisteshai's squeak.

But there was a surprise.

Aisteshai was sitting on a boy's head.

Hideo was sitting calmly on Ume's shoulders.

* * *

**So HA! I love writing Jin's dialogue. CAPS! YAY! By the way, her personality is a lot like Moro's from Princess Mononoke. If you haven't seen it, you cannot call yourself an anime freak, lover, nerd, geek, etc. BEST MOVIE EVA! So, please review before I write with even more CAPS! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How did Hideo get out? Guess, suckars!**


	5. Fleeting

**Hi! I've decided that I'm going to try and update every week on either Tuesday or Thursday. Maybe even twice a week! But that's if you guys are nice and leave lots of reviews! Hint, hint. HINT, HINT!!!! Oh, and this chapter was helped along by the songs Hand of Sorrow, Stand My Ground, The Howling, and The Truth Behind The Rose by Within Temptation.**

**Disclaimer: … please don't make me write this. It hurts my heart. I don't own either Naruto or Within Temptation's said songs.**

Fleeting

Age 7

-

-

-

"H-Hideo! You're… y-you're…!" Shiro was ecstatic, but Itachi thought she was a bit too short on breath. Almost… hyperventilating?

"Wha-" Mikoto was cut short as Shiro stopped jumping up and down, and the young girl's eyes were glossed over. Fugaku tensed as Hideo's eyes widened in terror.

"Shiro nee-chan… She's slipping… NEE-CHAN!" The tiny child practically screamed for his adopted sister. The girl was pale, and she slowly keeled over, Mikoto barely grabbing her before she hit the ground. Fugaku said he'd get a medic, but Hideo called after him as he turned.

"Bring her inside, she'll recover in a while." Fugaku was too annoyed at a child ordering him around to notice that a two-year old was talking with language many ollder children would stumble over.

* * *

_Shiro saw lights… blue, as if ice or water… in a black landscape… Floating in peace. She was there a while until something called out… to… her?_

'_R………ow…Child…' A voice came, barely comprehensible._

"_Who… are you?"_

'_No, Child, who… are you?'_

"_What?" She was being pulled into another flash, into blinding white like sun reflecting on freshly fallen snow._

* * *

_A hill loomed above her. She was climbing, but somehow she was yanked back at the very last step towards the top. Someone she cared about was there… can she make it…?_

_No, being pulled at again…_

* * *

_Bony fingers pulled at her clothes._

'_Help… help us…'_

' _NO! Me, me…'_

' _No, not him. Help me!'_

_Just leave me alone! I'll help you, just LEAVE US ALONE!_

* * *

_Smooth chains chaffed at her wrists, upper arms, neck, waist, ankles, and thighs. Why… why was she chained? Chained… trapped… kept… caged… why? Why? WHY?_

_Shreiks peirced her ears, screams of many of the Damned. What did she do to deserve this hell? WHAT DID I DO!?_

_A voice… no, I can't hear you! _

* * *

_Wait… release… from this vision? No, release from a nightmare…_

* * *

"Shiro-san?" A boy's voice asked quietly.

The ceiling blurred into focus, showing Hideo worriedly hovering over her. Shiro reached up and hugged him.

"You can come out now… Hideo… I'm so glad…"

She was assualted by another, deeper voice, "Shiro-san? We have to leave. Itachi, Sasuke, say farewell."

Itachi and his younger brother walked up carefully as Shiro swung her legs over the edge of the couch. Wolf fur was caught on her black pants, and she brushed it off while smiling at the Uchihas.

"'Bye, Shiro…" Itachi's voice was rather traumatized. Seeing your best friend collapse like that was… scary to a seven year old. Even a mature genius like the oldest Uchiha brother.

Sasuke piped up in his baby voice, "'Bye, Shiro-chan!"

She smiled, Hideo seated next to her. The dark boy just stared out of his lifeless orbs. Inwardly, the Uchiha boy's parents drew back from him. The child was strange, but now his presence was slightly disturbing. The two brothers had no fear of Hideo.

* * *

"Kaa-san?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"How can Hideo-kun see?"

A pause.

"He can't, Sasuke. He's blind- that's when your eyes don't work and you can't see."

"But he said he can!"

"But he can't."

"… Okay."

* * *

"Itachi, what are the chances you have of graduating next year?"

"… High…"

"Son, just because I have not been here does not mean you should treat me as a stranger."

"…Sorry, Otou-san."

"Are you worried about that girl?"

"……………."

"Just ignore it. I'm telling you this- when you become a genin, only bond slightly with your team mates. Do not have friends enemies can capture to hurt you. Trust me, it happens." Fugaku entered the Uchiha compund after giving his elder son an appraising look.

Itachi ran up to his room, not looking back at the field where Shiro lived… yet.

* * *

Shiro, meanwhile, was walking calmly up to her room. The door to the attic, however, was jammed. Shiro loved the attic and had made it into her bedroom. The wind howled through it sometimes, like the Vargen on a festival night. It was comforting to her young mind, whereas many would shrink in fear of such a sound.

Her face did not pause in her silly grin. She looked at the door critically.

"Open."

It opened, the wind shrieking more than ever- or was that something else?

* * *

Itachi breezed through his homework as Mikoto cooked dinner downstairs.

It sure was boring without Shiro to talk to.

* * *

**Yes, it's short. It just would of sucked if I had dragged it out, so don't hurt me! Getting slightly dark now, ne? Hehehe… just wait… I feel EVIL!**

**Please review! This story has been renamed to The Field of Spirits! But I'm gonna change it again cause I don't like that! So expect CHANGE OF TITLE! Please review… oh, wait… I said that already…**


	6. Exams

**

* * *

**

Hey punks (I call everyone that). What up? I'm kinda disappointed because I only got 2 reviews for Chapter 5. WHATEVA! I waited as long as possible to update just to punish you people. YOU'RE MEAN! REVIEW, DAMN IT! By the way, this chapter is the first in the Age 8 section. Enjoy! People who can remember what happens to Itachi when he's 8 get a cookie.

* * *

Exams

Age 8

-

-

-

Itachi sat cooly in the back of the classroom next to Shiro, listening to the excited chatter of the students around him. Today was the exams.

Who would become a Genin?

Not many, the teacher would say. Usually,most kids graduate at 13. Shiro turned to the Uchiha prodigy, frowning.

"I wish they would just hurry up… I'm bored. I mean, how long does it take to sit a desk with a bunch of headbands on it?" she said in her soft voice. Itachi shrugged at her. Even though his father had warned him about having friends, Itachi still refused to adhere to said rule when it came to Shiro. Shiro herself did not have many friends, mostly choosing to hang out with either Itachi or Hana. Hana sometimes would join them at the park, but not when Fugaku was around. The leader of the Uchiha had a distaste for the Inuzukas, calling them 'uncivilized' or 'psycotic.' It was an unfair judgement, but Fugaku held on stubburnly to his beliefs.

"Ok guys, we're ready. Just don't get your hopes up, okay?"

The class gave a collective 'OK.'

"Alright… first, Juuku Aburame…" the quiet girl got up, walking silently into the exam room. And so the list went on. All of the children that returned from the room looked disappointed, making the others increasingly fidgety and loud.

"Itachi Uchiha? Your turn!" The teacher called out, way too happily for his own good. Itachi walked out of the classroom, turning around to see Shiro and Hana waving to him, mouthing 'Good luck!'

* * *

"Alright. Please use Bunshin no Jutsu for us."

"Hai." Itachi said in a bored tone. He did the handsign, effectivly creating several perfect clones. The instructors were baffled.

"… You… Pass?" they started mumbling amongst themselves. Itachi caught a few bits of the conversation, but one part interested him most.

"…only one other kid passed... but… only had two clones…"

Another student had passed, with two clones. Okay…?

"Alright. Here's your headband. Hide it, don't let anyone else see it in the classroom yet." Itachi nodded, placing the Kohona headband into his pocket.

* * *

"Shiro Shinigami? Your turn!" Shiro smiled at Hana and Itachi, and walked into the other room slowly. Hana turned to to the young Uchiha, smirking.

"You passed, didn't you?" Itachi looked surprised, and turned his head to look at her.

"How do you know? Where's the headband?"

More smirking. Wasn't that an Uchiha thing?!

"I know… because I got one, too…" She whispered, suddenly serious, "And you know that Shiro-chan is gonna pass. You do know what that means, right?"

Yes. They'll… put all three of them on one Genin squad. Itachi nodded, and Hana fell back into silence, occasionally bashing Guirou on the head for saying something stupid.

* * *

Shiro walked out minutes later, and she simply returned to her seat inbetween Hana and Itachi. She smiled dreamily, staring into space.

Hana muttered something to her. Probably about how the three of them graduated. Shiro's eyes lit up happily, and she hugged Hana. Itachi was rather glad he didn't get a hug… it looked painfully tight. After that, she just started to draw in her sketchbook.

This time, it was a drawing of a Kohona headband, shading and all.

* * *

"Good job, son. I am sure that you are the only graduate?"

"…"

"What? Are there others?"

"…….Hai…"

"How many?"

"Two, father." Itachi said dutifully. Then he rushed upstairs before his father could give his opinion on the matter.

* * *

Shiro rushed home giddily. She raced down the hill into the sunken clearing that held her rickety-looking old home.

"Hideo! Hideo! Jin-baa-san!"

"WHAT IS IT, O HYPERACTIVE YOUNG ONE? YOU ARE SO JOYOUS TODAY." Jin stated loudly from her seat beside the house. Shiro ran up to one of her gigantic grey paws.

"I passed, Jin-baa-san! I passed! I'm a Genin now!" She said as loud as she could.

"AHHH… THAT IS GOOD. HIDEO! DID YOU HEAR THAT!?" Jin shouted in the general direction of the basement. Hideo practically lived in the basement, even though he could venture out now. The room was filled with odd ticking devices and contraptions that the three-year-old genius came up with.

"…………… Hai. Congratulations, Onii-chan." Hideo slunk outside to congraulate his 'sister.' Shiro took the headband out of her bag, and carefully tied it around her forehead.

"HEY YOU BAGS OF FUR! COME GET YOUR TAILS OUT HERE TO CONGATULATE SHIRO-CHAN! SHE GRADUATED THE ACADEMY WHEN YOU SLUGS WERE STILL GOOFING OFF LISTENING TO NURSERY RYMES!" Jin roared, summoning the fifty Vargen to come out. Suddenly the house seemed to drain itself of Vargen. Some jumped down from windows, flooded out doors, even jump off the roof. The wolf clan formed a circle around the petite kunoichi. She blushed self-consciously.

"ALRIGHT. I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU YOUR MIDDLE NAME NOW, KIDDO."

"My… middle name?" Shiro quieried curiously.

"VARGEN GET MIDDLE NAMES WHEN THEY BECOME ADULTS BY PROVING THEMSELVES TO BE GOOD NINS. SINCE YOU ARE AN ADOPTED VARGEN, YOU GET ONE,TOO." Jin explained. Shiro nodded, clasping her tiny hands over her heart unconsiously.

"YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS…" Jin paused dramatically, drawing the Vargen's attention to her. It was completely silent.

"FAEBLE."

The Vargen exploded into a defeaning cheer.

"SHUT UP, FLEABAGS! I'M NOT FINISHED!!!" Jin roared angirly. The Vargen shut up. Jin cleared her throat.

"I NAME YOU THUS BECAUSE YOU SHALL BE A LEGEND AMONGST US. NOT MANY EIGHT YEAR OLDS BECOME GENIN. YOU ARE VERY SPECIAL TO US, HIDEO, AND KOHONA, SHIRO FAEBLE SHINIGAMI."

"YOU CAN CHEER NOW, FLEABAGS." The ancient she-wolf growled, and the Vargen howled and danced around like idiots.

* * *

**WHAT NOW, PUNKS! Hehehe... caps rule! I love writing Jin's dialogue. So, how'd I do? It may be shorter than some, but, deal- my hands are sore because this stupid armchair hits my arm every time I type something! GRR! Anyway... please review! I LOVE THE VARGEN THEY ARE RIDICULOUSLY AWESOME! So... review for the sake of everything you ever loved... I will go all evil StAlKeR on you. Yeah, not good man, not good at all. **

**Answer this if you want a cookie! What important event happens to Itachi when he's eight? Tell me in a review!**


	7. The Sensei and the Mission

**Yo. I was busy on Tuesday, so I am going to update now. They are now eight years old, k? Seven got 5 chapters, as well. HinataBlue01 and ****kriorokkz44827 got the question right! You guys get cookies! *gives cookie***

* * *

The Sensei and the Mission

Age 8

-

-

-

"Hey! Whats up, guys?" Hana yelled as she started down the street towards Shiro and Itachi. Fugaku was, unfortunatley, standing right next to Itachi. Hana slowed down immediately, looking as if she had just seen an imperial cockroach.

"Uh, konnichiwa, Uchiha-sama." She awkwardly greeted him, bowing, but not very low. At all. Fugaku frowned at her non-conformity.

"An Inuzuka? On my son's team?" he said grumpily. All of the major clans held great disrespect towards the Inuzukas, for some unknown reason.

"Ahem, Uchiha-sama?" a new male voice spoke up suddenly. Fugaku turned around, suprized. He had been basking in his disgust of the dog-girl.

A young man stood behind him, yellow eyes in slits. Spikey white hair flew everywhere **(A/N: Think Minato… with white!)**, giving him a feral appearance. A very long vertical scar ran over his right eye, giving him a roguish appearance that contrasted with his completely standard jounin outfit.

"Hello. I'm here for the new genin squad… you three?" He looked at the three children, but his amber eyes soon darted back to Fugaku, whom was doing his best to loom intimidatingly over him. The newcomer coughed, an obvious, 'Go away.' Fugaku furthered his frown lines, and left.

The jounin let out a whoosh of breath, and faced the new genin. His serious expression broke out into a wide grin. Hana smiled back, and Shiro gave her signature soft smile. Itachi just silently let out a breath as well. His father was gone.

* * *

"Okay, let's do that retarded 'introduce yourself' thing. Let's go to the field, how about that?"

"Ano… my house is right near there… we can just go there…?" Shiro said nervously, still unconfident. Hana nudged her. Shiro straighted out immediately.

"Sure… you live on Shinigami Hill…? Ah, whatever, let's go." Their sensei said, and the four set off to their destination.

"Here we are… nobody is allergic, right?" Shiro remarked as they arrived at the ramshackle house. Hana and Itachi were happy to go to Shiro's home, because inside it really was lovely. The sensei seemed unfazed by the ugly outside, and went right in.

"Hey, this place is cozy!" He remarked, looking around at the funiture, kitchen, lights, and Vargen. The vragen just stared at him weirdly, until going back to whatever they occupied themselves with.

"Ok! INTRODUCTIONS!!!!" Hana yelled, and then half-way turned herself around, "But we already know each other, us three." The sensei laughed.

"But I don't know anything about you guys, so we still have to do it… stupid protocol…"

"Okay!" the trio chorused, except maybe Itachi, who really didn't want to introduce himself, but… whatever.

* * *

"Alright. Tell me your name, what you like, what you don't like, and what you want to do with your life. Uchiha first, since you don't want to. Itachi grumped, but finally complied.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I like to train, and…," he blinked, as if not quite remembering everything he did like, and went on, "I don't like annoying people, loud noises, or people that hurt others on purpose. I want to help others be peaceful, and make Kohona powerful."

"Okay… uh… you next, Inuzuka."

"I'm Hana Inuzuka! I like my dogs, my friends, my mom, my new little brother, and sweets. I don't like mean people, stupid people, or INSOCIALITES," she poked Itachi's arm roughly, "Except a few insocialites. I want to be a vet and kick mean people's butts!"

"O-okay…" he drew out the word jokingly, "Your turn, uh… blue?" He didn't know what clan she came from, so he made reference to her hair and nails. He scratched his head sheepishly, looking at her rather comically. She smiled kindly.

"My name is Shiro Shinigami. I like my friends, my little brother, and the Vargen. I don't like people who are mean to others because they look or act different. I want to help others and plant a garden. I want to be powerful so that I can protect people." The sensei's eyes widened when he notice her choice of words. 'So I can protect people.' Not just those she cares about, everybody. He grinned his bright grin, held op his index finger, and introduced himself.

"My name is Enoiki Yumetake. I like sweets, blowing things up, and my pet owl, Yue. I don't like scary fangirls, little babies that stare at you, and broccoli. I want to be the best I possibly can be for this village." He studied his student's reactions. Itachi just absentmindedly rubbed his sore arm (where coughHanacough _someone_ poked it), Hana was smirking for some reason, and Shiro was looking over her shoulder, horrified.

* * *

"Uh… yeah. Your first mission is to distract… uh… _them_." Enoiki jabbed a finger at an approaching crowd. Upon further inspection, it seemed to be a mob of…

FANGIRLS?!

"Ehehehe, bye. Good luck. You guys are totally genin if you can hold _that_ off."

Enoiki dashed off, leaving his three young students to meet their first challenge. Itachi gulped. Fangirls… Shiro and Hana just looked amused at his weird expression.

"Don't worry we won't…"

"…Use you as bait."

The two girls got all shifty eyed, which was always a bad sign. They grabbed his shoulders, and glared at him until he transformed into Enoiki. They smirked, and let him stand up. Itachi/ Enoiki glared at them. They readied themselves, ignoring the lasers boring into their backs, namely Itachi/ Enoiki's eyes.

The fangirl mob was upon them. Unfortunately, some were indeed ninja, and Itachi had to madly avoid them.

Shiro stood back, waiting until Hana corraled the group into a tight group. She did a few hand signs, and smashed her palms into the ground, sending a sheet of ice trailing along the ground towards the extremely viotale fangirls.

* * *

Tink!

Tendrils of ice clung to the feet of the fifty-odd girls and women. Trapped, all eyes settled on the small jutsu-user.

"Itachi... transform back please."

He didn't need to be told twice. He leapt down from the tree he had dashed up in his own black-haired form. The fangirls just continued to glare at the trio, silent.

"Ano… ple-"

"HEY! LEAVE OUR SENSEI ALONE, GOT IT? WE DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU AGAIN!" Hana yelled, and the fangirls flinched, and grumbled something along the lines of, 'Whatever…' Shiro released her jutsu, panting, and let the mob disperse on their ways.

* * *

"You guys pass. Good job."

The voice came, of course, long after the last lingering fangirl had left.

* * *

**Jin says hi. I hate math. Not much to say here. By the way, don't bug me about how long the chapters are, ok? I think they just… end.**


	8. Flash

**Ummm… Hi. Alright, let me get this straight, right now. I AM READING BLEACH. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO WRITE THIS. However! I will write for you guys anyway! Be HAPPY, damnit! By the way… I have another retarded question for you reviewers… Why do you think I chose Enoiki as the sensei's name? If you are a true, fanatical, creepy, background-checking fangirl/stalker, you will know this.**

* * *

Flash

Age 8

-

-

-

"Hey, guys!"

"Ugh… why are you always early, Sensei?" Hana moaned, head hanging. Enoiki just smirked, crossing his arms.

"Well…" he drew out the 'e,' sounding very… juvenile…?

"Heroes are always fashionably late, ne? I will go against that mold! I will be the first early hero!" He said cheerily. Hana sighed melodramatically, and wiped her eyes.

"Umm… we should be training…" Shiro softly reprimanded, as Itachi just added in a monotone, "It's past start time."

"ALRIGHT! Show me your stuff." Enoiki yelled, signaling the start of Team 12's twenty-seventh training session.

* * *

Itachi and Shiro always trained together, so Hana was stuck with 'Eno-sensei' as she called the yellow-eyed prankster.

"Hey, Shiro-chan."

"Hai?"

"I figured out a way for you to use taijustu…"

Shiro's eyes widened, "H-how?! It's… impossible…"

Itachi went into his 'explain mode,' and his eyes glazed over as he spoke quietly.

"I was looking around in the library the other day, and I came across a scroll explaining the Gentle Fist technique," ignoring Shiro's look, he continued, "The Hyuugas use chakra to strike at the enemy, barely even touching their opponent. I thought…"

"Do you think that I can do that, Itachi- kun?"

Snapping out of his daze, he redirected his coal- black gaze to his friend. He nodded sharply. Shiro's features hardened.

"I think I can, too."

* * *

~Three Months Later~

"Ha! You think you can defeat me with a bunch of kids?! That's ridiculous, Leaf shinobi! They aren't even ten!" Enoiki was facing off with two jounin- level missing nins, as a result of a mislabeled mission. The mission that had originally been a C-rank, but was proving to be a bit more than expected. Apparently, a group of Rock nin were on the run, and they had a grudge against the Leaf.

The three genin stood behind their sensei, not scared in the least. Hana was bleeding from a surprise attack from one of the chuunin in the Rock group; Itachi had beaten the chuunin with little difficulty- but not escaping a kunai slash to his leg. Shiro was the only unscathe-

* * *

BOOM! insert loud explosion here

* * *

"Well hello there, kiddies…" the voice drew out the 's' like a snake. As the dust cleared, a man stood where Shiro used to be, in between Hana and Itachi. Both genin slowly turned to look at each other, sweat dripping from their faces.

Shiro was underneath the man's huge foot, looking battered. The newcomer pressed down harder on her frail body, making her wince but not cry out.

"Well, brats, I will make you scr-"

Shiro's lean hand flashed up to his ankle, electric blue nails flashing in the dappled forest light. A spike of chakra, and a scream of agony. A broken ankle.

"What the… you little-!"

Shiro stood in a modified Gentle Fist stance, left foot in front, right crouched beneath her. Her right hand was extended, but the left was tucked at her side, fingers in a claw- like shape.

* * *

Fierce determination shone out of Shiro Shinigami's aquamarine eyes… and her chakra boiled.

"My training… will soon be complete!" Lunging forward, she used her speed to appear alongside the enemy, forcing out a dagger of chakra from her finger tips.

* * *

"Flashing Fang… Twelve Hidden Spirits!" White chakra came to her, and she struck the man's shoulder.

"One Hidden Dragon!"

A strike to the face, "Two Hidden Panthers!"

A lash to the back, "Three Hidden Horses!"

A kick to the back of the knee, "Four Hidden Ravens!"

Punch to the stomach, drawing blood, "Five Hidden Serpents!"

Smack to the face, blood sloshing out of the mouth, "Six Hidden Sharks!"

Uppercut kick to the chin, "Seven Hidden Hyenas!"

Punch to the cranium, sending the opponent back to the ground, "Eight Hidden Eels!"

Side kick to the left shoulder, fracturing the shoulder bone, "Nine Hidden Rays!"

As the man gets up, a cuff to the left side of the head, "Ten Hidden Unicorns!"

Another cuff, to the right side of the head, "Eleven Hidden Scorpions!"

Finally letting her right hand fall to her side, she raised her left hand.

Chakra formed feral claws on her hand and she raked the criminal's face upwards.

"Look to the heavens. Twelve Hidden Wolves."

And it was finished, in exactly ten minutes.

* * *

"S-shiro-chan…" Hana never got to finish, because Enoiki blew up the other two jounin missing-nin. He was an expert on forming his chakra tightly like a spring, and then letting it loose, forming a bomb packed with explosive power.

"Shiro. You. Are…" Enoiki had a serious face on.

"AWESOME!!!" His famous grin broke out, but Shiro's face remained in the shocked state it had been in as soon as she had finished her move.

"I… think I k-ki-! ENOIKI-SENSEI!!!" She wailed, surprising all of the shinobi. Enoiki ran over, and desperately tried to comfort the now- sobbing girl.

"What is it!? Shiro?! Oh, Kami help me, I suck with this sort of thing…" Shiro's wide eyes poured, dripping onto the blood-stained dirt.

Her sobs stopped suddenly, and the blue haired girl stared into nothing.

"I killed him. It was me…"

* * *

…_These hands…!_

…_Are they mine?_

* * *

**Wow… Shiro is having some real issues with her first kill…**

**Anyway, please review and don't forget to answer my question!**

**Why do you think I called the sensei 'Enoiki'?**


	9. Dreams and Nightmares

**I'M SORRY! (Runs away screaming, "I was a lazy bum!")**

**Disclaimer: *Sobs* Dammit, Itachi would still be alive AND be the godamn main character!**

* * *

Dreams and Nightmares

Age 8

-

-

-

Itachi and Hana looked sadly at the distraught girl.

Hana knew she could not help her friend.

Itachi didn't know what to do.

Enoiki was frantic; who knew what do with a sobbing genin who just made her first kill?

"Uh… Shiro? Shiro! Come on! We have to report back, the Hokage will be pissed at me… again," Enoiki tried a direct route, and was horrified when she stopped crying as the words 'have to' was spoken. She straightened up and wiped her face with her arm, climbing to her feet. Her hair hid her pale face.

"O-ok, sensei," sniffing, and still stuttering from shock. Enoiki stared at her, mouth open in amazement and slight horror. A child shouldn't be that obedient, not even if he or she is the best- raised kid on the face of the planet. Especially when said child had just made her first kill as a ninja…

"Shiro, are you sure you're okay?!"

She looked up at him, tearstained face smiling serenely.

"Yes, sensei. I'll be fine."

The shocked team just followed the little girl in silence all the way to the village.

* * *

Itachi and Shiro were walking home. Hana and Enoiki had gone to their homes, which lay in the opposite direction. Now, the two other children walked on silently.

"The chuunin exams are coming soon. Do you think Enoiki- sensei will recommend us?"

Itachi gazed off into the distance, "Maybe. I don't know."

She nodded absentmindedly and started making a mental checklist for her groceries.

Itachi's voice startled her out of her mental planner.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded, "Mmhm."

Itachi glared at her, "If you can't tell me, just say that and don't lie."

She winced, "Actually, I didn't answer you. So I didn't lie."

Glare.

Smile.

Glare.

Smile.

Rolled eyes.

Smile.

Itachi stopped at his house gate, and watched her form vanish into the quickly falling darkness.

* * *

"Itachi! You are back. How was your mission?" His father exclaimed, only concerned about work and nothing else.

Itachi's face now wore a practiced blank look, "Fine."

Fugaku Uchiha nodded, and held out his hand so that Mikoto could hand him his dinner. Itachi's mother went upstairs to fetch Sasuke. Fugaku looked at his oldest son severely.

"Your teammates don't get in your way?" He asked warily. Itachi shook his head 'no'. Fugaku sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

That night, both Itachi and Shiro were plagued with dreams… and nightmares.

* * *

_Shiro stirred, wincing as pain assaulted her body. She ached from the roots of her hair to her freezing toes. _

_Aqua eyes opened slowly, and a blurred floor and wall came into sight. It was gloomy, and yet her eyes penetrated the darkness._

'_Well, well. Too bad this pretty little thing couldn't give us what we wanted, now could she, my dear?' a feminine voice cut through the silence, hissing and purring simultaneously. An equally sinister male voice replied._

'_No, no she couldn't. Silly malfunction, no? A great disappointment… oh, well. It was fun, wasn't it, sweetie?' The tone which he used to address the woman was sickening to hear, as if both of the mocked the words 'true love'. Feet appeared in the exhausted girl's vision. _

_Red high heels, the color of blood._

_Smack!_

_Shiro's already disheveled form crumpled further as a ferocious kick was sent to her stomach. A moan of pain escaped her cracked lips._

'_Hmmm? Our little friend here is awake?'_

* * *

_Shiro gratefully let the nightmare end, only to be launched into another._

* * *

_A field of white flowers stretched out before her, and she found her self holding back her hair and the skirt of the white dress she was wearing to hold them from the clutches of the wind._

'_What is this place?' her lips moved of their own accord, and her own voice was different from the one she knew so well. Looking around, she caught a glimpse of her beloved village in the distance._

'_Outside of Kohona?' she thought, and she took a step forward only to discover that she had no shoes on. Giggling, she raced down the hill towards the village._

_Only then did she realize that something was keeping her from her friends, her family, and her own home._

_Searing pain shot up her shoulders._

* * *

'_R………ow C…ild…'_

'_What? What do you want with me?!'_

'_Y_o_u _c_a_n_n_o_t _l_ea_v_e…'_

* * *

Itachi was in a similar circumstance.

* * *

_Every fiber of his being hurt, but he managed to open his onyx- colored eyes._

_All that greeted him was a dark lab, green lights and buttons flashing, on, off, on, off._

_Oily voices could be heard… and both caused something to quicken his heartbeat and claw at his chest. Enemies… _

_Hands bound and throat so parched that even a whisper would cause pain, Itachi Uchiha listened closely to the voices._

'_Well, well. Too bad this pretty little thing couldn't give us what we wanted, now could she, my dear?' It was a woman, and her tone of voice was terrifying at best._

'_No, no she couldn't. Silly malfunction, no? A great disappointment… oh, well. It was fun, wasn't it, sweetie?' This time it was a male voice, mocking whomever was on the floor. A sudden anger swelled up inside Itachi. It was quite obvious that the person on the floor was either bound like him or innocuous. How dare this person cruelly joke to a captive? It was disgusting to the honorable Uchiha. _

'_Hmmm? Our little friend here is awake?'_

* * *

_MAKE IT STOP!_

* * *

_Now, he stood up high on a mountian, overlooking a field covered in white wildflowers. On the slope of the hill below him, he could make out a figure. Something wrenched inside his heart at the sight._

_What was that feeling? How did he know this person?_

_The pain in his chest was compareable with senbon needles and kunai tearing out your heart. It was like hate, vaguely, but not. Why?_

_Why was this happening to him? It hurt, but a rush of relief came with the sight of the person. Happy… that they were alive? Something else…_

_Before Itachi could dissect the emotion, the dream faded away…_

* * *

'_Stay away, N…………t …ing…'_

_He couldn't hear it well._

'_What?'_

'_Stay away from her, _U_c_h_i_h_a…'_

* * *

Itachi's eyes snapped open. Just a nightmare… and a dream? His mind was till drowsy, and the first morning light shone inside his window.

It was his day off… and Father wasn't here.

Mouth quirked into a rare smirk, he slipped out of bed and got dressed quickly.

He thought over his dreams. The one he remembered best was the unpleasent, lab one. The other one was fuzzy, and he felt something integral was missing. Frowning, he reflected on the dark nightmare, and the voice at the end. What had it called him? He pulled out a notebook and pen. In his neat handwriting, he wrote down the letters he recalled.

N_ _ _ _ T _ ING

* * *

R _ _ _ _ OW C _ ILD

Shiro wrote on an old scrap of paper. Disturbed, and very tired, she put the paper at her bedside. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and got dressed.

Today was her day off. And Hideo had told her that he was 'working' on something.

'Honestly,' she thought, 'He's so odd at times! Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to stay out his room for today…,' Sighing in an exasperated way, she put up her hair and sat and thought about her dreams.

'More like nightmares,' she reflected, recalling the dream with the red high heels and pain.

With that, one horrible memory after another assualted her mind.

Yesterday…

* * *

"_**I killed him. It was me…"**_

…_These hands…!_

…_Are they mine?_

* * *

**Well? Good? Bad? Tell me, NOW!!! Wow… I just spazzed out. Ok… I guess I'll make another ridiculous question to entertian (or frustrate) you guys.**

**Ok, so what does Shinigami mean? Anyone care to tell me? (even though I already know. *insert manical laughter here*)**


	10. Outside the Ring

**Hey… I'm sick… here… early chapter… Last age eight chapter…**

**Disclaimer: It's not nice to make sick people sad that they don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Outside the Ring

Age 8

-

-

-

"Hey…," Shiro walked up, looking worse for wear. Hana looked between her arriving team mate and the Uchiha, who also looked like a hurricane had hit him.

"Why are you guys so… so… dead-looking?! Did something happen? Did zombies eat your brains?!" She screeched, giving both Genin even worse headaches.

"Shhh, headache…," Itachi growled, his usual gentle demeanor shattered by illness. Hana looked surprised. Noticing Shiro's pained look, she decided to stop talking.

"HEY GUYS!!!"

It was Enoiki.

Both sick Genin's heads snapped to him.

BAM!

The loud, idiotic sensei was sent flying over the nearest bath house fence. Feminine screams were heard, and soon Enoiki could be seen flying over the fence in the direction of the hospital. Both Itachi and Shiro's fists were practically smoking. Hana gulped, and edged away from the two Genin.

"Hey, guys… I'm gonna head home, looks like I can't go wherever Sensei was gonna take us…," She whispered, and dashed off. As if on cue, a bedraggled Enoiki appeared, grabbing the fleeing Inuzuka by the scruff of her neck. Itachi inwardly smirked at the bruises and cuts on the Jounin. Shiro slapped herself in shame, wincing as the pressure in her head intensified.

"Guys… I have to tell you something important. Two things, actually," Enoiki stated, a squirming Hana clawing at his arm. Silence followed his comment.

"A; I am not allowed to recommend you guys for the Chuunin exams yet. You must be twelve, at a stretch. B; I am taking ALL of you to the hot springs to recuperate. No objections," he finished.

"We can't be Chuunin until we're twelve?" Shiro said quietly, more of a reflection than a question. Enoiki nodded gravely. Itachi would've told her to be quiet, but for some reason her voice didn't hurt his ears, like Hana and Enoiki. He frowned. Father wouldn't be happy, not by a long shot. The team obediently nodded, and they set off in the general direction of the exit of Kohona.

* * *

The hot spring outside of Kohona was beautiful. Proud mountains loomed above it, and cherry trees swayed in a gentle breeze. It was June 7th, and finally something that had been bothering the young Uchiha hit him.

'Crap! It's my birthday… in two days,' he thought, wincing. June 9th… how could he forget his own birthday? Shiro turned to him.

"Hey, Itachi. Just thought you may want to know, in case you forgot. In two days it's your birthday."

Way to read his mind.

"I know…"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

Ok, that was just creepy.

"Hn," he grunted, and she laughed at him, earning herself a glare. Her eyes went all sparkly and she said, "I hope Sasuke doesn't do that when he gets older! I saw your father do that once. Is it genetic?"

* * *

When they checked in the bath house, Hana, Itachi, and Shiro paled the sign near the hall.

'Shared Bath'

Shiro fancied she saw Enoiki glance at it. No doubt, if he went, they all had to go. After all, they were eight, and he was their chaperone.

Looking at each other nervously, the Genin followed their sensei to the room.

"Ok! We'll be staying here for a bit… a couple of days, maybe?" He said cheerfully. Shiro gulped at Itachi's look.

"Um… Sensei, in two days it's Itachi's birthday… we should go back by the-"

"No. I already talked to his father, and it was quite obvious that he doesn't know."

The two girls gaped at him.

Itachi winced. He had been pretty sure that his father didn't remember, and his mother probably didn't either. They could be really insensitive at times…

"Well… let's go! You two little ladies go in the bathroom and change…"

Aforementioned 'little ladies' apparently did not take kindly to the term.

* * *

Unfortunately for Enoiki, his demonic plan to drag them all to the shared bath was foiled by three angry Genin. The girls left to the women's bath, while Enoiki dragged a reluctant Itachi to the men's.

"Listen, kid. You are sick. Hot springs are good for sick people. Deal, kiddo."

The Uchiha prodigy glared at him, but the effect was nullified by the fact that he was eight and only had a towel on. The white- haired man smirked at him. The glare became a laser. Enoiki got shifty-eyed and got into the deserted spring. Itachi climbed in a while later.

* * *

Shiro and Hana looked around the empty hot spring.

"I wonder why nobody is here?" Shiro asked innocently. She was answered by the Inuzuka girl seconds later.

"Because everyone else are pervs and went to the shared bath," she suddenly stopped and glared hotly at the barrier between the men's and women's.

"Speaking of pervs… ENOIKI SENSEI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I CAN SENSE YOU! IT'S WEIRD TO BE SPYING ON TWO LITTLE GIRLS!"

A splash could be heard as their surprised sensei fell off the fence. Shiro sweatdropped, and Hana was furious.

"ITACHI UCHIHA! IF YOU ARE SUCH A GENIUS, KEEP SENSEI ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE FENCE!"

Shiro sunk farther under water, until only her head was visible. Hana was standing in the shallow end, fists up and steam coming out of her ears.

"Sit down!" she hissed, embarassed, and pulled the angry Inuzuka towards the deeper end. Hana shot death-glares at the fence once in a while. Soon, Shiro had calmed her down and they chatted until their sensei called to them.

"Hey, girls! We're going to go back to the room, and you guys gotta come with us!"

With that, he leapt over the fence with a towel wrapped securely around his waist. Hana screeched loudly, and Shiro was glad that her headache was gone.

"What are you doing? My eyes are burning!" Hana screamed, submerging herself under the steaming water. Enoiki looked puzzled.

"What, me? I have a towel on… and you can't be referring to my hotness…," he motioned towards his well- muscled self.

Shiro winced, and just stared at her sensei. The playful man finally got it and turned around so that they could put on their towels. While the girls found their wraps, he yelled over the fence again.

"Hey Itachi! Come on, just come over the fence! They have towels on!"

Silence reigned until he realized that he was standing in the women's bath… alone.

* * *

The dinner served at the bath house was spectacular. Lobster, crab, and beef over bok choy and other treats were present. Itachi had been in the room when they came back, fully clothed and dry. The only sign that he had been in a spring at all was that his face was flushed…

Enoiki ate like, according to Hana, a dog. She was still peeved that she had to leave her beloved dogs at home, but their sensei doubted that the bath house would allow dogs inside.

* * *

This routine continued with little distractions, and the ninth of June was a sunny and beautiful day.

Itachi felt a poke in his side. Curling into a resistant position, the poking became increasingly insistent. In a flash, he reached over and grabbed the wrist of the offender, without opening his eyes.

"What?" he growled, rolling over to glare at…

Shiro. And Hana. Both girls recoiled at his furious look.

"Um, Itachi… It's nine- thirty…"

Said Uchiha was up in an instant, and he walked casually to the bathroom to change.

The girls grinned at each other.

Perfect.

* * *

**So… A fluffy chapter. Woulda been complete if I wasn't sick. Anyone who tells me it sucks, screw you and try and write while YOU'RE sick as a dog. That being said, please review. Be grateful for the early chapter. Bye. Here's the trivia:**

**Why is Hideo a lot like a certain Uchiha and what does it have to do with his name?**

**[Hint: go on .com for Itachi Uchiha]**


	11. The Raven

**Hey! I'm back! I was going to update on Tuesday, but there were… complications (I was lazy, coughcough). So, here it is! Oh, and HinataBlue got my question right. Hideo is named after Itachi's voice actor. I don't even know why.**

* * *

The Raven

Age 9

-

-

-

Itachi was very, very annoyed at himself. He slept in! He NEVER sleeps in! Throwing on his shirt and pants, he poked his head out the door.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" Hana crowed, and Itachi rolled his eyes. At least there wasn't anything ridiculous. He noticed Shiro… of the lack of Shiro's presence.

"Where's Shiro and Enoiki-sensei?" He asked calmly. Hana shrugged, an innocent look on her round face.

"I know sensei went to the springs, but Shiro recently kicked me out of the kitchen…," she said, jerking her head in the general direction of the small kitchen. Itachi narrowed his eyes. He and Hana crept towards the door to the kitchen. They were trying to slide the door open as quietly as possible when it opened, revealing a smiling team mate of theirs.

"Trying to spy, eh?" she said, coming into the room casually. Hana stuttered, and Itachi just watched the young kunoichi suspiciously.

"Here, Itachi. I think it may be useful," Shiro said, handing him a small scroll, "It's a summoning. Hideo found it in our attic, but I had to re-make it because it was rotting."

"Ooh, did you try it? What is it, anyway?" exclaimed Hana, waving her hands around it. Shiro nodded, smile disappearing for once.

"Here. I'll summon it first," she pulled out a yellowed, old scroll, bit her thumb and performed the handsigns for a summon.

* * *

POOF!

A clockwork sound sounded out, the incessant ticking piercing the silent room. When the white smoke cleared, a small bird stood in the room. A mechanical noise announced its tiny head moving to fix its red stare onto its young summoner. Shiro reached out her hand, and it spread it wings and flew up on her arm.

Itachi looked closely at it. It was a raven, made up of many gears and pulleys, each whirring and turning simultaneously. The metal bird was made of polished black steel, and the eyes were crimson light gems. Steel feathers adorned its clockwork wings, and a small key in its back turned by itself.

The onyx beak opened, "Shiro-san. I am Poe. You summoned my sister, Ophelia, before. Greetings," it said in a mechanical monotone. Shiro blinked, and she nodded at Itachi.

"Um… Poe, this is my friend Itachi. He can summon you too. Be good?" she said politely, cocking her head sideways. The raven nodded jerkily, glancing at the young Uchiha. Its talons tightened on Shiro's arm and its eyes brightened for a moment, as if it was surprised. The black claws drew a blood, and it immediately loosened its grip.

Shiro looked worried, "What's wrong, Poe?" she queried, brow furrowed.

Click, click, "Nothing, Shiro-san. I was merely deprived of my speech functions momentarily by the similarities between this human and my previous master. Nothing to worry your young cranium about," the machine replied, confusing the daylights out of Hana. Itachi raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask.

Instead, he remarked, "Shiro, your arm is bleeding." She glanced down, and kindly inquired Poe if he would like to stay or go home. The flustered bird apologized for 'the damage inflicted upon his young master's appendage', and then chose to leave.

* * *

Shiro cleaned her scratches, and put a new bandage on it. As she did so, she explained the summon to her team mates.

"They are the Karakuri Yami, the mechanical beasts created by some scientist years ago. Don't ask me how the scroll got in my attic, but Hideo did find it. Funny, I sleep up there, but I never did notice it. He said it was glaringly obvious…," Itachi frowned at this. The one time he had been in her attic with Hana, and, of course, Shiro, they hadn't seemed to notice the old scroll on the wall. It really had been obvious. He noticed that the blue-haired girl was still talking.

"It was really hard for me to learn it. Hideo just picked up and it worked for him. Hehe, I was beaten by a three-year- old…"

"But Hideo is a genius, Shiro. I mean, he's like, an uber-genius," comforted Hana, patting Shiro on the back. Shiro smiled, and went to go search for their wayward sensei. Itachi was still deep in his thoughts when she left.

* * *

Shiro did come back with Enoiki, whom had been fleeing from fangirls the whole morning. He was very jumpy, and even threw a kunai out the window to ward off some unwanted visitors.

* * *

Itachi went outside to train. After about an hour of harsh training, he perfected his Shuriken jutsu that he had created. Pleased with his progress, he pulled out the scroll Shiro had given him. Staring at it, he tried to remember what his cousin Shisui had said about Uchihas and summons.

"_Apparently there was only one Uchiha in history that used a summon, and his name was Izuna. He was the brother of the founder of our clan. Cool, huh?"_

Itachi wondered why the Uchiha clan did not use summons. Perhaps he would ask his father when he got home… Suddenly, Itachi's head snapped up, almost throwing a kunai until he realized it was only Shiro walking into the training area.

"Hi! Sensei and Hana were arguing so I came out to get away from them… and practice some, too," she said happily, "Did you perfect that Shuriken Jutsu you were working on yet?"

Itachi nodded silently, and she glanced at the scroll. Her eyes clouded for a moment, and she walked over to the next clearing to train on the dummies. Itachi watched her go, disturbed slightly by her show of discomfort at the scroll.

* * *

The next day, Enoiki decided that they would leave at three o' clock. Itachi woke at six, and went out to train. He was greeted by an extremely loud explosion. Walking into the clearing, he noticed none other than his blue-haired comrade.

In a normal circumstance, it would be called dancing. However, since she was a ninja, Itachi assumed it was dangerous. Her arms and legs lashed out into the air gracefully, and the unfortunate training dummy was destroyed.

"It's not polite to spy, Itachi," she said, and she stopped moving, "Wanna spar?"

"Hn," he grunted, readying himself for her hit. He knew from experience that they were matched in speed, but he had stronger attacks. Shiro was, however, very hard to hit and could attack in combinations.

His strategy was interrupted by her leg materializing beside his head, sweeping down into a kick. His hand shot up and blocked, countering her attack by trying to throw her off him. She went flying, but she regained her balance by skidding backwards. He chucked a kunai at her, but she blocked it with her own.

"_Grand Fireball no Jutsu!_" a jet of white-hot flame flew at her. He saw her eyes widen, and realized too late that she may not be able to counter or dodge in her position.

"_Liquid Missile Jet no Jutsu!_" he heard the faint yell, and a rather large amount of water met his fireball head-on. The two elements extinguished each other, and he caught sight of the kunoichi on the other side of the inferno. That is, before she disappeared… again.

Before she attacked him, Itachi threw a shuriken at the direction he thought she was in.

There she was…

Poof!

Nevermind.

Itachi saw the shadow over his head, and looked up. Shiro was coming down from above, an kunai aimed at him. Itachi sidestepped, and she landed on her feet. Before she could attack him again, Itachi engaged in hand to hand combat. He took note of her strange taijutsu style, graceful movements evolved from the Gentle Fist and most likely dance.

Hours later, she stopped suddenly, hair shielding her expression. She stood there, and Itachi's head started to swim. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes.

* * *

Instead of Shiro, there was a mass of chakra in her shape. Itachi's eyes widened.

The Sharingan had awakened…

"Happy Birthday, Itachi," she said, and even though he couldn't see her expression through her chakra, he deducted that she was smiling.

"Can you turn it off? I think we should go in soon… it's two o' clock."

Itachi focused a miniscule amount of chakra to his eyes, and the red faded from his eyes, leaving the dark grey that was normally there. Shiro was striding back in the direction of the bath house, ponytail swinging with every step.

Still, something irked him. Something he saw in her chakra. An anomaly. He wanted to ask, but he was deprived of speech as she walked away.

* * *

When the two Genin arrived back at the room, Shiro looked in before she set foot in the room. Enoiki and Hana were glaring at each other, and Itachi thought he heard Hana growl once or twice. Shiro put her finger on her lips, signaling silence. An impish grin graced her usually innocent features.

"I'm going to try something…," she whispered. She did some strange handsigns, and suddenly, she flickered. All color faded from her, and eventually she dispersed into a cloud of mist. Itachi just watched the strange jutsu, curious. The cloud spread out, rendering it invisible. Itachi used his new-found Sharingan to watch as the formation of chakra floated over towards the two bickering people in the room. Deciding to watch normally, he deactivated his doujutsu. Hana started to growl again, but was interrupted by a certain pale girl materializing inbetween them. Shiro blinked in and out of existence, appearing all around the bewildered ninja. She even figured out how to alter her body shape. Enoiki tried to grab her, but his hand went through her misty form.

"Alright, Shiro, I get it. We won't fight anymore," the jounin sighed, running a hand through his white hair. The mischievious girl solidified in front of the couch that her sensei and team mate occupied. Itachi walked into the room, and for once a smirk graced his face, amplifying Hana and Enoiki's discomfort.

Itachi did so because it was… funny.

* * *

**Well? Heh, Sharingan adventures starting, man! The two young ninja are learning their capabilities! What is next? If anyone has a mission idea, fire away! Itachi has to get out of the village, away from the fangirls. Yes, a nine-year old with fangirls. Don't worry, they are his age!**

**Ok, question: Izuna is who's brother? (I want a name)**


	12. Hideo

**Ok, people. I'm telling you, I need you to vote on my poll on my bio. It is for this story, and feedback is greatly appreciated. However, you must use this chapter to assess Hideo before you immediately choose Sasuke. Sakura has her debut in this chappie! Hopefully by the time I finish writing this chapter, I will come up with a trivia question. Ciao, and say hello to chapter.**

* * *

Hideo

Age 9

-

-

-

The fiasco at the bath house was a week in the past. Shiro was delighted with her newfound abilities, but sometimes her experimentation went too far. For instance, she was stuck halfway in a wall because she ran out of chakra while passing through it.

"Shiro-nii-chan, you happen to be stuck in a wall," Hideo, her younger brother, said as he saw her. She laughed nervously.

"Uh, hey, Hideo. Can you help me?"

He touched her arm, and she used a tiny bit of his chakra to extract herself from the evil wall (**OF DOOM. Lol, irresistible**). Hideo looked at her quizzically as she brushed herself off. Shiro looked at him, and she grinned.

'Not a good sign, that,' Hideo thought, and hastily tried to walk down the hallway in order to flee for whatever plan she had.

"Wait, Hideo! Let's go visit Sasuke and Itachi! I bet they're bored," when she sensed that he was going to argue, she added, "You're coming with me."

Oh, well.

* * *

Hideo was dragged out onto the busy streets of Kohonagakure, towards the Uchiha compound. Once there, Shiro traipsed up to the door and knocked.

It was actually Sasuke who opened the door. The curious young Uchiha's face lit up at the sight of her, and even stood still when she hugged him. Hideo, meanwhile, was trying to shade his face with his spiky mass of hair. He didn't do too well in the sun, he was pale and sometimes, he looked a little grayish. His sister fretted over him all the time, saying that he looked sick and probably needed to go outside more.

"Shiro?" Itachi appeared behind his younger brother, and Shiro stood up.

"Hi, Itachi. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go somewhere today. I even got Hideo! It's award- worthy!" She replied cheerily. Itachi blinked.

"Where?"

"PARK!" It was Hana, and her little brother Kiba dashing down the street. The Haimaru Triplets trailed behind, chasing each others' tails and barking.

Shiro laughed, "Ok, how about the park?" Itachi just shrugged in response, and she messed up his hair. After that, well, let's just say he wasn't too happy with her.

* * *

The park was beautiful in the summer, and this day was no exception. Hideo kept flicking his hair off his face, because it was hot and having a curtain of hair over your left eye wasn't very practical sometimes. However, he absolutely refused to cut it, and what he says about his hair goes. The rest of his hair was spiked up and wild, and was impossible to comb, brush, or anything at all, really.

However, they were not alone at the park. A little girl and her mother were there as well. They were a bit odd, in Hideo's opinion.

I mean, how many people have _pink_ hair? Of course, if he tried to argue this point, whomever he was talking to could merely shoot back that his sister had _blue_ hair. Or maybe, they would inquire as to how he could even see the pink; wasn't he blind?

Hideo did not prefer the company of other children, unless you count Sasuke and maybe Kiba. Therefore, he was not particularly happy when he was dragged by two hyperactive boys over to the other child, who seemed to be alone besides her mother. She waved at them, shouting something to her parent and then running over to meet the boys.

Her green eyes sparkled, "Hello! I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you!"

Sasuke and Hideo stood back while the bolder Kiba did the introductions.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba! This is Hideo, and that is Sasuke," he said rather loudly. Sasuke was friendly, and Hideo smirked, unconsciously giving himself a sinister air, what with the half-hidden face and the wide, staring crimson eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the older kids chatted with Sakura's mother, and Hana ran around crazily with her dogs. Itachi and Shiro kept an eye on their younger charges while talking amiably with Mrs. Haruno.

"Sakura wants to be a kunoichi. Our clan isn't very ninja- oriented, but she still insists!" the woman was saying.

"Let her. If it is truly what she wants, I'm sure she'll be a very competent ninja," Shiro kindly replied. Itachi just followed Sasuke with his eyes warily, arms hooked over the back of the park bench casually.

* * *

"Yo! Hideo, stop daydreaming! Let's play ninja or something," Kiba cried eagerly. Hideo slunk over, and smirked again, directed at his challenger.

"Bring it, Kiba," he said, and his opponent ran into the trees. Sasuke and Sakura also jumped for hiding. Sakura and Sasuke ended up in hiding together.

"Didn't you say he was blind, Sasuke-san? I mean, isn't it kind of mean to-" Hideo dropped down from above, and his smirk didn't waver.

"Found you… both of you."

Sasuke and Sakura sighed in defeat, and as soon as Hideo was out of earshot, he turned to Sakura.

"Hideo can see, I guess. Aniki says it's a jutsu, but he doesn't know which one yet," The raven- haired child explained. Sakura's wide eyes clouded over as she reflected upon the information given. However, since they were four, she lost her attention span quickly and ran over to her mother.

"Mommy, I got found!" she crowed, seemingly happy. Her mother smiled gently.

"Someday, you'll never be found, when you're a proud kunoichi of the Leaf, sweetie," Mrs. Haruno replied. Sasuke trotted after. Their talk was interrupted by a loud shout from the forest.

* * *

"OK, THAT'S IT! YOU ARE MY ETERNAL RIVAL! YOU WIN THIS TIME, BUT NOW I GET TO CHOOSE THE CHALLENGE!"

The group outside the forest was silent, and watched as Kiba emerged with Hideo next to him.

"WELL?"

"Sheesh, you're loud… fine. But you won't win."

"YES I WILL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO-"

"It's my turn to choose. You chose to play ninja, I found you, the score is 1 to 0."

"NO IT'S NOT! THAT DOESN'T COUNT BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T OFFICIALLY MY RIVAL YET!"

"I beg to differ."

"Huh?" Kiba muttered to himself darkly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Hideo just walked over to Shiro and smirked his amused, evil- looking smirk. Sakura, who was watching, was impressed.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's go. We are all heading home now," Sakura's mother took the little girl's hand and bid the others farewell.

* * *

Shiro and Itachi were walking back home, and the two were passing their time in silence, as per usual. Suddenly, Itachi turned to her, still walking.

"Shiro, what jutsu do you use on Hideo's eyes?"

She stiffened, "Uh… Hey, we are kinda close to your house. Can I tell you next time you're at my house? It'd be a little easier to explain…," Shiro said, unhappy that she could not share said information. Itachi shrugged.

"Hn," he grunted. She laughed at him, and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"I saw your father do that once. Is it genetic?" And she cracked up again. Itachi rolled his dark orbs, remembering the time at the hot springs.

* * *

About ten meters away from the door to the Uchiha compound, the group was hailed by a masculine voice.

"HEY GUYS! I GOT NEWS!"

It was…

* * *

**Dun dun dun duuun. Kinda cliffie. I guess. Who is the voice?... Don't answer that. Anyway, this was just a filler chapter to get you guys used to Hideo. Ok, here's the almighty question:**

**Who do you think Hideo's father is? This question is hard, and the answer is so logic bending it hurts my brain. Good luck.**


	13. AUTHOR NOTE!

**::Important only to this story!::**

* * *

**Ok, so I'm a decent artist and I managed to get my stupid printer to scan a picture of Shiro. I just wanted you guys to know, in case you wanted to see it. The web address for my blog is on my profile, but I'll give it here as well: wolfinessisamazing. blogspot. com. Don't forget; those spaces in the address shouldn't be there! So if you are a copy-and-paster, delete those spaces or it won't work. The picture is on my blog, however I'm not going to put up Hideo until absolutely necessary because that blog is for school and, well, my teacher goes on there to grade and Hideo is creepy- looking. Yeah, that pretty much sums stuff up.**

**Thank you!**

**-Shiro-chan, the frostiest wolf in the woods.**


	14. Delusional

* * *

Thank boredom and creative urging for this early chapter. Thanks for reviewing ShadowBlueShane! Finally, someone reviews… *grumbles* No one has voted yet, dammit! Hurry up or I'll do some messy love triangle thing! During the dream sequences, go on youtube and listen to Running Blind by t.a.t.u. and Nemo by Nightwish.

* * *

Delusional

Age 9

-

-

-

Shiro was slipping into sleep. Team 12 had trained hard all day. But as the darkness embraced her, she became anxious and her heart sped up.

She was hurled into a dreamscape, dark and forbidding.

* * *

_Reaching for you  
I know you're out there somewhere  
It's too dark, I'm so cold  
I know I had to come here  
_

Shiro shot up, only to see someone's back in the impenetrable darkness. They were tall, and wore black. She instinctively knew him. She scrambled up, only to trip over legs longer than she expected. Her eyes widened. She had to catch him!

_Every broken dream  
That I leave behind  
Keeps me going on  
Keeps me running blind_

She stared running. Everything else was black, so only the figure was visible. Her heart wrenched painfully in her chest. It was a wound, but far deeper than normal, on her soul. Perhaps catching him would help…

_  
Calling your name, I hear only echoes  
Searching the rain, I see only shadows  
You've got to show me your face  
Voices, I hear them calling behind me  
Phantoms of you, are burning inside me  
You've got to give me a sign_

Shiro ran as fast as possible. A sense of urgency gave her speed, but she seemed farther away than ever. Her lips opened, crying out a name that she couldn't identify, or hear. Suddenly, the figure turned back slightly, surprising her and filling her with relief.

_  
Fading slowly  
You're drifting into darkness  
I can't see, I can't think  
I need to keep on searching_

Sweating, she slowed, calling out again. The shadowy person turned around fully, and she searched for a face, only to see shadows. His arm reached towards her, and she moved sluggishly forward.

_Every memory  
Every thought of you  
Is inside of me  
Tells me what to do_

A whispered name came from her mouth. She was directly in front of him, but her vision was blacking out. The pain she had kept at bay came back thousandth fold.

_Calling your name, I hear only echoes  
Searching the rain, I see only shadows  
You've got to show me your face  
Voices, I hear them calling behind me  
Phantoms of you, are burning inside me  
You've got to give me a sign_

She screamed in agony, and the person dissolved into tiny fragments, an illusion forever. Frozen tears streamed down her face, and her face turned to stone. She sank to her knees, lifting her hands so she could see them._  
_

_Can you hear me  
Am I only wasting time  
Are you near me  
Are you only in my mind  
Are you, are you  
_

Her hands were stained with red. Blood dripped slowly from her fingers, rolling in beads down her arm. Her face was reflected in the thick mirror of crimson, the hair distorted and turned black.

_  
Calling your name, I hear only echoes  
Searching the rain, I see only shadows  
You've got to show me your face  
Voices, I hear them calling behind me  
Phantoms of you, are burning inside me  
You've got to give me a sign_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

"**So… Rain…w… Ch…il…"**

The voice became clear suddenly.

"**Having fun? I sure am."**

She convulsed suddenly at the mere sound of the mocking voice, and screeched out in pain while grasping her hair fitfully.

* * *

Shiro woke screaming. Hideo stood at her door, dead eyes questioning. Her sheets were twisted and kicked on the floor, and she was drenched in sweat. She looked at her hands, and small crescent cuts bled slightly from her fingernails.

* * *

_This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass_

Itachi was lost in an oppressing darkness. He saw only inky black, no landmarks distinguishable.

_  
This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline_

He was alone. He heard a voice, faint behind him, but the frightening hymn sang rang in his ears, blocking all other sounds. He vaguely wondered if he should turn around, but he thought he was looking for somebody.

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

"Itachi Uchiha!" Here was the voice. It barely reached his ears, but he didn't turn just yet. The haunting song pulled him forward, but at the same time he did not wish to go. Was he… Afraid?

My flower  
Withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Itachi forced his head to turn slightly, but his body refused all other movement. He fought with the force that bound him, ferociously lashing out at his ties.

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

"Itachi-kun!" The other voice called again, frantic. He turned, to see someone running towards him. They were shrouded in light, as he was covered in shadows.

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Hair streaming behind them, they stopped in front of him, and he took note of the wings and halo that dripped liquid golden light onto the dark ground. This was…

_  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore _

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

"Ita..chi…," she whispered. The voice was feminine, so it must be a woman. She was oozing light, but she was also drenched in blood. This was…

_  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

This was… _her_… the one he had been searching for. Chasing him, all this time. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled away. His real body called for him, outside this dark world.

_  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore_

He heard her scream.

_  
Nemo my name for evermore…_

* * *

"**Humph…Ni…gh…Wi…g…"**

He stiffened. That voice… hated him.

"**DIE!"**

It snarled, and he waited for the blow. His limbs refused to move, and pain bloomed within his chest.

He was going to die.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha woke suddenly, and wiped sweat off his brow slowly. It was like last year, with the awful dreams about the lab and the meadow. He glanced out the window, absorbing the comforting light of the stars. It was just a dream…

Wasn't it?

* * *

In the morning, Team 12 met as if nothing had happened. Despite the fact Shiro was very jumpy, Itachi noticed no differences. At lunch, he remembered her promise to tell him the jutsu she used for Hideo's sight. He glared at her, and she just looked at him, smiling.

But her lip twitched. She was anxious, jumpy, and scared. But by what?

"So?" He said. She flinched, and fiddled with her chopsticks. Hana and Enoiki were laughing loudly a few feet away.

"It's the house summon. He u-uses its eyes," she said, old stutter threatening to return. A curious glance from Itachi made her shake her head, and her eyes darted around.

"What happened to you?" It was simple and straight to the point. Her aqua eyes held a haunted look, which worried the young Uchiha.

"A dream…," she said, staring over his shoulder. Her eyes grew distanced, and suddenly her pupils narrowed in terror. Itachi whipped around, to see nothing.

Shiro was trembling, and she continued to stare at one spot. Itachi turned on his Sharingan, but again saw nothing. He called Enoiki, who took one look at the blue- haired girl and froze.

She was sweating now, breathing heavily and her hand was clasped into a loose fist in front of her mouth.

"Oh my god…," Enoiki said.

"She needs to go to the hospital, now. She's delusional!"

* * *

The nurses waved their hands in front of her face, worried for her mental health.

"Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything…" She whispered lyrically, surprising all but one in the tiny white room.

Itachi shuddered at her words. The same…

…As the words sung in his dream.

* * *

**As I said before, vote or die. Seriously. I need feedback. Plus, where did my reviewers go? And I thought you guys cared! Humph, be that way! *Pouts* I didn't need you guys anyway! (LIE)**


	15. First Encounter: Snake in the Grass

**Hi. 'Nuff said. Oh, and if anyone has any… requests… I may take them.**

* * *

First Encounter: The Snake in the Grass

Age: 9

-

-

-

Shiro's head hurt, and she felt her consciousness flickering. She heard… voices…

"Shiro! WAKE UP! Geez… Ow! Hey, medic, it's not like it'll kill her to get up!" It was definitely Enoiki sensei.

She barely heard a sniffle, "Shiro-chan… come _on_… it's been a whole day… we don't wanna hafta _leave_ you to go _sleep_…" Was that… Hana? She sounded so dead-beat.

"Shiro, wake up. I need sleep…," it was Hana again. The blackness in Shiro's head engulfed her again.

* * *

Shiro's mind blinked into reality later, however she did not know the time. She tried so hard to open her eyes, and it only resulted in a tiny crack in her sealed eyelids.

Light flooded her vision. The blank hospital ceiling was blinding, so she hefted herself up into a loose sitting position with her arms supporting her. Sweeping her gaze around the room, she heard someone beside her stir slightly. Surprised, she looked beside her.

Her clear blue eyes met dark onyx ones.

"It's eight in the morning, Shiro," He said. Itachi looked attentive, but his normally tense posture was slightly slouched, indicating that he was exhausted. Her heart went out to her loyal team mate.

"Oh my god! You idiot! You got no sleep!" She really, really wanted to slap some sense into his Uchiha brain. He blinked at her.

"I'm not in the habit of leaving my delusional comrades so that they can run away in the middle of the night," He replied slowly. The lack of twelve- syllable words showed just how tired he was.

She frowned into her lap, making a mental list of all the things she had to do. Feed herself and Hideo (Who would be worried), go grocery shopping, patch the holes in her dress, take her hair down and fix it, take a shower, and explain to a very, very angry Jin where she had been. Itachi stared at her, seeing the invisible thoughts flicker across her porcelain face. At the last thought, she grimaced suddenly, and swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed. Brushing herself off, she picked dirt off her white dress that the nurses had neglected to take off. Which was good because hospital gowns were disgusting. Shiro wrinkled her nose up in disgust at the mere thought of being forced to wear one.

"Well, let's go," she said, glancing at the Uchiha. His eyes were closed, but at the sound of her voice he straightened and got up.

* * *

As the two children walked out of the hospital after being harassed by nurses and paperwork, Itachi took it upon himself to ask about her little 'episode.'

She winced, "I thought I saw… something… no, somebody. It was scary." Itachi pondered about who until speaking again.

"Who?"

"I… I don't know. He was really, really pale and had weird eyes and black hair," she replied. Itachi almost, almost froze up (_was it you- you-you?_) He looked at her, and she noticed his distress. She had been around the Uchiha long enough to be able to read his expressionless face.

"It wasn't you. Taller. A lot taller. Paler than you," she assured him, wrinkling her nose, "He was… I don't know. Ugly. But not. Like… an aura of ugliness that wasn't reflected on the outside appearance. You know?" She looked down at her feet. (_because she's shy-shy-shy with everyone-everyone_) The two arrived at the Uchiha compound, and she waved halfheartedly before trotting off to her own home. Her hair swung back and forth across her back.

* * *

Itachi dragged himself upstairs, thanking the gods that his mother had the sense to leave him alone. Flopping himself on his bed, he lay on his stomach with his hand hanging off the edge. His eyes found the frame on his night stand.

It was the Team Twelve picture. The tradition of taking the team picture was so very important to the ninja of the Leaf.

He never understood why until he received his own.

Enoiki was trying to edge away from a very annoyed Hana, who was smiling evilly at the camera. Itachi saw himself standing in the middle, which made no sense because he was the tallest. His face gave away nothing, unless you knew him quite well. Itachi scrutinized his younger face. Even he could not tell what he had been thinking.

Shiro was in the same region of the picture as Enoiki. She was smiling her little smile, and her eyes were all sparkly. Itachi noticed that she wasn't looking at the camera.

She was looking sideways, head slightly tilted in the left direction.

At the time, all he could think about was what she saw. Shiro was so different from all the other ninja Itachi had ever met. It was like… she was from somewhere else.

Somewhere better.

Yet she saw terrible things, and echoed words from his own nightmares. What was she? Itachi hardened his resolve. Tomorrow was his next day off.

He was going to ask her. (_but why-why-why?_)

* * *

Itachi woke late, long after the sun had risen. He dragged himself out of bed and downstairs to… Sasuke.

"Hi, Aniki! Good morning! Isn't today your day off?" The younger Uchiha exclaimed as Itachi ate breakfast. Itachi couldn't help but roll his dark orbs. Little brothers were so annoying sometimes.

"I need to go somewhere today."

"WHERE!?"

"…Shiro's house," he replied carefully. Sasuke's round face brightened.

"Can I come too? I haven't seen her in a while…."

Itachi's insides- and resolve- melted at the puppy dog eyes, "…Fine."

* * *

Sasuke ran ahead to the door of Shiro's house and knocked. They waited… and waited…

"WHAT!?" A boy's voice snarled nastily as Hideo yanked open the door, growling threateningly. He was a mess, hair flying everywhere, but he relaxed as he saw two mortified Uchiha brothers. He looked embarrassed, and coughed into his hand, "Sorry. Bad morning."

Itachi and Sasuke just nodded understandingly. Hideo pointed further into the forest, "She is training somewhere… she may be hard to find. Just look for chakra," he said helpfully, taking note of Itachi's Sharingan.

* * *

Itachi spotted her chakra later, near a big cliff. He hadn't ever been this deep in the forest before, and it was no longer an actual forest, but a meadow.

The panorama was fantastic. The cliff dropped off, and ancient houses made of deep reddish- tan stone were carved out of the sheer walls. Steep, narrow steps led down into the canyon. Green plants grew out of the old stonework, filling the air with the scent of their small blossoms of every color. Cherry trees swayed in the breeze, scattered across the meadow. Looking down the chasm, Itachi could see azure waters at the very bottom. The light made the water seem alive as it rippled with life. Water bugs skittered across it, showing that the water was very, very deep and still like a lake.

"It's pretty, isn't it? That's why I train here. I can't use sharp weapons, though, because it would hurt the trees."

Shiro emerged from the nearest cliff- house, brushing her white qipao off. The fabric shimmered a bit, revealing the hidden swirls of silkier material running across it.

"Well. Hello, good morning, Itachi and Sasuke," she greeted them, and hugging little Sasuke, "Why are you guys here?"

Itachi blinked owlishly, "I have to ask you something."

* * *

**Ooohhh, sort-of-cliffie! Burn. Review please. I may take special requests such as OCs (not too many though… like two and they must be good, not Mary- Sue), missions for Team Twelve, and other stuff like, 'I want Deidara to appear!' Please give a dying writer feedback!**


	16. The Question

**Hi. I got, like, no reviews. WTF!? Ok, who can guess who Shiro saw… (Hint: LOOK AT THE TITLE OF LAST CHAPTER! It's obi~vious!)**

* * *

The Question

Age 9

-

-

-

"Huh? Sure. What is it?" Shiro said, cocking her head sideways. Itachi glanced around for Sasuke… who was not in sight. He looked at her, and she pointed over towards her house with a shrug.

"You said… you had a weird dream, right?"

She nodded, frowning deeply.

"What… was it?"

Her sparkly eyes narrowed in an uncharacteristic show of unhappiness. Itachi inwardly (_always- always- always inward_) squirmed.

"Every year… There is a new one. They're… disturbing. Like, dark and stuff. And different from normal nightmares. But that's not what bothers me."

Now it was Itachi's turn to narrow his eyes, but he was suspicious now. Something was going to get its butt kicked.

"It's just… sometimes, I'm not even asleep," she finished uncertainly. The young Uchiha's eyes widened a fraction.

"Like… a vision?"

Shiro nodded, a strong wind causing her hair to blow around. Itachi brushed his own raven locks out of his face.

A long silence reigned over the two soon-to-be ten year olds.

"Hey… I'm fine. Oh! Guess what!" She assured him. He wasn't convinced at all, but he blinked as a signal for her to go on.

"Enoiki-sensei wormed us into the chuunin exams!"

Well… at least father would be happy. In a somber, stick- up- his- butt kind of way.

* * *

And so, a few months later, they ended up standing in a line before their hyper sensei. He smirked wildly at the three kids.

"An-ano, sensei. You look weird like that," Shiro stuttered out, making the white-haired man break out into a crazy grin. He just winked at them and shoved them into the room.

Itachi glared at the older, harder ninja that populated the room. Some of them snickered, probably at their small size. Shiro hid behind Hana, who marched into the center of the room, pulled a chair out of a thirteen- year old, and stood on aforementioned chair.

"Don't stare. Didn't your mother teach you _anything_, idiots?" She said defiantly, hands on her hips as she raked her fierce gaze across the genin. Some of them growled, or snorted at her utter boldness and stupidity. Itachi pulled her away with Shiro into a corner and glared at her, Sharingan whirling menacingly. Shiro tugged at his sleeve, and he turned his crimson gaze on her.

"You are drawing attention, too."

Itachi guiltily turned off his bloodline trait. Shiro's eyes hardened slightly.

"But Hana's right. They are underestimating us. I can tell," she said, tapping her temple. Hana smirked in triumph.

"I think," Shiro said, "That we can use that against them."

* * *

The written test was a pushover… for Itachi and Shiro. Both had learned math, logic, and trajectory calculations like a bird learns to fly.

Hana, on the other hand, was like a dog learning to eat slow. The Haimaru triplets finally decided to look around and… CHEAT!

At the last question, Hana puffed out her cheeks childishly and wouldn't budge from her seat.

"If I'm doomed to be a genin forever, it's fate, stupid. Either that or I'll make all the jounins bow their heads in shame at my glorious genin-ness!" She said, slamming her fist into the poor desk. Shiro sat quietly while Itachi just looked indifferent as always.

"Ok. Is that all? No one else?" the special jounin sighed. The room of genin nodded (or yelled) their assent.

He broke out into a smile, "You all pass."

* * *

Itachi was annoyed. Hana was cheering and jumping up and down. Finally Shiro saw his dislike of being near the Inuzuka's hyperactive burst and calmed her friend down.

"Ok! I'm going to take you all to the Forest of Death!... Be happy damn it," the new jounin instructor yelled loudly.

Team Twelve just gaped.

It was Enoiki.

Hana groaned and buried her face in her hands, "No… this can't be happening!"

Enoiki grinned like the madman he was.

* * *

The Forest was simple. Big, dark, and filled with people who want to kill you and giant insects.

"Hey, look. Wittle kiddies lost their way?" a mocking voice made Itachi's jaw clench. His fist tightened into a fist, and his now- red eyes narrowed.

He never was patient.

Shiro pulled out a kunai, swiftly whirling around and chucking it at their attacker. Itachi disappeared, reappearing behind the ninja. The Rain hitai-ate shone in the dappled forest light. Hana launched her signature swarm attack with her dogs. Itachi's opponent was eyeing Shiro, who stood in the center of the clearing. Her bangs shaded her face.

Her face lifted to reveal pinkish- red eyes, and a smirk to end all evil smirks.

"What did you say, little boy?" Her voice was different, more sinister.

She lunged forward, insane expression in place. Hana was a ways off fighting the third member in the opposing group.

Shadows engulfed her form, making her taller and older. When the shape hardened, a woman with white hair, pale skin, and the same pink- red eyes stood in a low-cut outfit and red high- heels stood where a small blue haired girl had been.

The older genin smirked, "What the heck is this? A hot lady where a puny little girl was? I can't argue."

Itachi was horrified. His team mate was so ridiculously different from this woman it wasn't even funny.

Define: Shiro- Modest, shy, and blushes when you even glance at her for more than a minute. Never smirks. It's illegal in Shiroville.

This Woman: Smirking evilly, wears a really skimpy outfit, and is just smirking more at the guy staring at her chest (which was rather… large).

The Creepy Woman (yes it's capitalized!) stalked over to the man, and he was dead.

Her long katana was dripping blood. She brought it up to her red lips and licked it off. Itachi glared at her when she turned to face him.

He suppressed the choking sound in his throat. She looked…

…exactly like Shiro. The features were the same, but washed out into albino colors. Covered with make-up and a sly smirk.

"Well, well. Almost Izuna incarnate," she said in a low, husky voice, "Except your hair isn't as spiky."

Suddenly, she gasped. Bending over, she bit her lip until blood ran. The Creepy Woman gritted her teeth.

"No… just as I came out… stupid girl! No! I won't leave-"

The shadows began to appear again, but this time they struggled with tendrils of warm light. The conflicting forces shook visibly.

Itachi's high IQ evaluated the odd situation.

"Shiro! Get her out!" he yelled at her, then muttering, "She creeps me out…"

The figure screamed loudly, the shadows fleeing and leaving a sweating and trembling Shiro. Itachi knelt next to her, checking her eyes.

Same blue.

"Sorry. She's… uh… my mother," she gasped out. Itachi froze. That woman… was Shiro's mother?!

"Why?" he said, knowing she would understand his question.

"She's always there. Whispering stuff… and pushing against my mind. When I get mad, she partially comes out. Never as bad as today, though."

Itachi forced her to look at him, holding her face sideways.

"What is she doing in your mind as a seal?"

Shiro just blinked.

"Because she doesn't like me. And she's dead."

Itachi's hand went limp and he fell back into a sitting position.

"Then why is she in your mind?"

Shiro blinked, "You just asked that."

Itachi closed his eyes, "No. You didn't tell me how."

"She committed suicide and slipped into me because I was nearby and her kin. The rest of our clan was dead by then."

Itachi looked into her sea- foam eyes.

"She killed them."

* * *

**So? Sososososososososo? You like? You review and make ze author happy, no? (Oh god… third person dialogue.) But seriously. Review, because every time you don't a puppy dies.**

**(+1 dead puppy.)**


	17. Training to the Extreme

**Hi! Just to torture you guys, I did a time skip. Burn. By the way, just as a side note, Hideo's theme songs I use to write and draw him with are Valentine's Day by Linkin Park and Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz. He's got ATTITUDE. That's why I love 'im.**

* * *

Training to the Extreme

Age 10

-

-

-

It all seemed so long ago to Itachi. That surreal fight in the Forest of Death, or even the Chuunin Exams in general.

It was a pushover for him. Hana had gotten into the finals, but had defeated her opponent with no strategy whatsoever- she didn't pass.

His opponent was easy to formulate a smart plan against. A strong earth user, but with many holes in his logic. Of course, the Uchiha prodigy passed.

Shiro fought cleverly with her Flashing Fang style. Hana cheered loudly (it had been before her turn), nearly deafening Itachi in the process. The blue haired girl used her innocent appearance to trick their foe into going easy on her. She got kicked around at first, but she did redeem herself with an interesting plan.

* * *

_BRRIFFF!_

_The petite girl was kicked backwards into the wall. Hana winced, gripping the railing hard._

"_What's her problem?! She stronger than this! ITACHI! Don't you even… care?"_

"_She's faking."_

_Hana just grunted and returned her attention to the battle._

_The bigger genin had turned away, believing he had won. Smirking, his tan face mocked the weakness of the little girl._

_There was a collective gasp from the crowd. He whipped around._

_A shape appeared in the dust billowing around, arm stretched upwards. The unclear visibility led most to think that she was forfeiting._

_Horrified, her team watched the dust clear. _

_Shiro stood defiantly in the ring, chakra glowing bright blue at her two outstretched fingertips. Her other hand was raised to her face, as if shushing a naughty child._

_The air separated as her arm swung down, bringing with it a chakra beam. Her opponent was knocked backwards, and the little girl appeared behind his flying form. In the center of the battle ring, she whispered something in his ear, and his tanned arm shot into the air._

"_Forfeit?" the referee called out uncertainly._

"_Y-yeah," the boy stuttered uncertainly. _

_A rather dirty Shiro came up to them later. She had a few bruises, and a bandage here and there, but otherwise not seriously injured. She smiled at them as Hana jumped her with a bear hug._

* * *

Never- the- less, Itachi's father was pleased to see his son go up in rank.

Itachi found himself bringing Sasuke with him to training. His little brother had a way of wheedling himself into every practice. Not that Itachi minded, as long as he didn't hurt himself.

"Hey! Look, it's Hideo and Kiba!" He exclaimed as he saw the two other boys. Hideo was sitting as Kiba yelled at him excitedly.

"I challenge you to a contest!"

"…Okay. Which one?"

"Hey! Long time no see!"

"UCHIHA!"

"Yo, Feathers," Hideo greeted casually, using his nickname for Sasuke. Apparently Hideo's strange mind thought Sasuke's hair looked like a duck's butt, hence 'Feathers.' Kiba in turn was called Idiot, earning himself a yelled, 'Spike!' Even Itachi had to admit… his hair looked really dangerous.

"Hey, Spike, Kiba. 'Sup?" Sasuke said, no longer ticked by the idiotic nickname. Hideo was slouched over, and his trademark expression on his face. It was like a smirk, but his whole face responded to it. His eyes were half- lidded, but with a mischievous gleam, head was slightly cocked sideways, and his left eyebrow was raised a little. Elbows resting on the back of the wooden bench, Hideo radiated impish confidence.

If there was such a thing.

"Hey! Here to train with your old team mates?!" It was Enoiki, who still came every time they had practice. Apparently he was in ANBU, but he was always available. The roguish jounin had passed on some of his spunky attitude to Hideo, which was slightly concerning for Shiro.

...It was like walking around with a sign that says, "F*** off, I'm fabulous."

"OKAYLET'SGOALREADYWE'VEWAITEDFOREVERFORUCHIHA'SBUTTTOGETHERE…GOD!" It was Hana, who was already a walking profanity by the age of ten. Itachi and Shiro usually had to stop her from insulting their clients on missions. Thankfully, she never said anything even related to a curse while children were around (when Shiro tried to explain that Hana herself was a child, she exploded and wouldn't agree at all).

* * *

And so the madness began. Enoiki always went to spar with Hana, so Itachi and his fair team mate ended up being permanent training partners. By now, each knew the other's style like the back of their hand.

When they commented on that once, Hana wrote each other's style basics on their hands while they were asleep. It was cruel.

The trees' bark was warm from the hot sun. Itachi worked on his chakra control today. He used a rather non-conformist method that Enoiki had taught them.

* * *

"_Draw a picture with your chakra in the air. The longer you can hold the picture, the better your control is. Also, you can see the amount of control by how thin your lines are. Basic medics can hold it for, like, four hours with really thin lines. Go 'head. Try it."_

* * *

Itachi weaved a pattern in the air in front of him. He stayed that way for an hour, watching the chakra undulate with power in its restrained form.

Eventually, Shiro came over and did it too. Hers was a lotus blossom, lines thin and delicate.

So hours went past and Itachi kept having to start over again because his moved after an hour and a half.

Shiro just opened one hazy eye and smiled every time he messed up. It really, really wouldn't do if his father found out about his lack of perfection in the area, so he never mentioned it to Fugaku.

"Shiro, you should ask around at the hospital and see if someone would teach you medic ninjutsu."

Both new chuunin whipped around to see their former sensei… with Hana glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would not be six feet underground, he'd be _sixty billion_ feet underground.

"Bu-but! I want to be a regular Nin as well!"

"Than be one… and a medic."

Shiro looked suspicious. Enoiki looked thoughtful at first, and then he gave her a funny glance.

"You do realize that all the most famous medics weren't stuck at the hospital. They were in the field fighting, as well. And they were all women."

Hana cheered, "Hooray for girl powers! Boys can go rot."

Shiro nodded finally, and set off to the hospital at Enoiki's nagging.

"Yo Itachi, go with her. You have no partner without her anyway. Learn something, or get yelled at by medics, if you want. Actually, I went and learned both. I learned that medics are _really_ scary with needles and clipboards, _and_ managed to get yelled at."

The ninja heard sniggering from the entrance of the training grounds. At closer inspection, it was their younger brothers, messing around. Hideo had his weird expression on, Kiba was grinning, and Sasuke was smirking.

Shiro sighed, "Yes, let's go. Hideo, don't get into trouble and be home by the time I'm back, please," her eyes were tired, and Hideo nodded seriously. The one thing he always took seriously was his sister. The two were extremely close, almost like a mother and child.

* * *

So, Itachi walked with Shiro to the big, white building known as Kohona Hospital.

The bane of all fidgety ninja.

* * *

**Hehehe… I'm evil. I did a timeskip that's even worse than a cliffhanger, actually did a slight cliffhanger this chapter, and I also gave no more info on Shiro's evil albino pschopath mom. Man… I love writing Enoiki and Hideo. They're just so hilarious to me. I 3 Them. ^.^**


	18. The Temple of Kokoronokinsen

**Sorry for the long update… Eh?! Nobody cares… pssh, I can't tell if you do 'cause you DON'T TELL ME. In review. As in that nice little button at the bottom of this page. Oh, and the song I used is… well, I don't own it or Naruto, but I wonder… can anyone tell me what song that is? You'll get a cookie!**

* * *

Temple of Kokoronokinsen

Age 10

-

-

-

"So… you want to begin training soon?" the ninja in charge of new medics asked Shiro, looking over her brown clipboard.

"Yes, my rank is chuunin… so you will sign me up?"

The woman nodded, glancing at the little girl before her, "You must be Shiro, right?"

Shiro nodded mutely, surprised that the medic knew her name. The nin scrawled something on her clipboard. The sanitized scent of the hospital filled the white office. Itachi decided he disliked the hospital. It was so clean, it was borderline obsessive. Some of the nurses walked around with sponges and wipes in their uniform pockets.

While waiting, he started to stare at Shiro's back, willing her to hurry so they could leave… or at least he could. Over the years, the girl's hair had become longer, her high back ponytail reaching her waist. Her posture was the same, knees slightly turned inward. It was maddening that a strong nin like her could have such shy stance.

However, as he looked, he found the silent menace of his team mate. Knives were hidden cleverly in her boots, and she had taken to wearing two- inch heels. Sharp nails were concealed within the heel of the boot, ready to be activated for an extremely dangerous kick. Her fingerless gloves hid senbon needles within easy reach. Her ponytail holder, which looked innocent with an ornate rope bow tied with lucky crimson and gold thread, had bells attached. Within the bells were capsules of deadly poison. One shake and they would come out to kill.

"Okay, I'll make a file for you based on our computer system. Go ahead home for today, it'll take a while," the doctor said, waving the two chuunin off. Itachi stalked out of that forsaken place. Shiro took one look at him and laughed when they were outside.

"I'm guessing you don't like hospitals…," she said, breath still catching after her abrupt laughter. Itachi snorted, "Of course I don't. What ninja would?"

Shiro shook her head, bells jangling a bit, "I do."

Itachi stared at her suspiciously, "You do not."

She shook her head 'yes' furiously, "I do! Because they save people. People that would die without them." Itachi had to agree.

"That doesn't mean you have to like being in them, Shiro."

"Humph. Well, I'm bored now," she stated as she flopped down on a bench, "We haven't gotten many missions at all and all we do is train. And train. And train. AND train. Don't you ever get a little, you know, bored?" she asked while tilting her head sideways slightly.

"Hn."

"Ugh. Stop being so silent! We value your words as well. But Itachi…," she trailed off uncertainly, still studying his face. He blinked, in a wordless 'go on.'

"…Don't… become like your father…," Itachi's eyes narrowed and he tensed, and she drew back from him, as if burned. He was immediately sorry, he hadn't realized his change of demeanor was so intense. Finally, after a long silence, she broke first.

"I'm sorry! I… didn't mean it in a bad way…"

"It's fine."

"No, it's not!"

"I won't."

She blinked her wide sparkling aqua eyes confused.

"Be like that," Itachi finished, "like my father. I understand. I… overreacted," he relaxed his tense body. Shiro looked down into her lap. The white material shone brightly in the afternoon sun, and her bangs had many silver highlights within them from the glare. Itachi's own dark raven locks caught the sunlight, turning it into a deep brown.

"Hey, want to see something interesting?" she began after a few more minutes of quiet. Itachi just stood as she did, and she took this as a yes.

* * *

The grass was long and wet as the two walked to an area behind Shiro's home. Some of the Vargen trailed them for a while, all vying for Shiro's attention. She greeted each with a stroke and a short 'hello'.

After walking a bit, Shiro started to hum, which turned into a song.

_Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore  
Sin'dorei_

The trees made the sunlight become dappled on the forest floor. Toadstools and moss covered the ground. Small animals went about their lives in the ground, in the trees, and the water of a small pond.

_Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei_

Itachi watched Shiro tread carefully over the roots of the ancient, fungi- covered trees she seemed to be following the edge of the pond, which was actually a lake with small islands. The small islets formed a zigzag path to the center of the lake, where a giant sacred tree grew.

_Anar'alah  
Shindu Sin'dorei_

The language she sang was unrecognizable to him, yet soothing and sorrowful. His unease started at the sight of an elaborate structure carved with swirling designs beneath the roots of the sacred tree. The stone was covered in plant life, vines and moss rendering the illustrations carved into the walls unreadable.

_Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei_

She skipped onto the first of the islets, motioning for him to follow. She leaped to the next patch of ground one by one towards the larger isle in the lake- the tree's domain.

_Anar'alah belore  
Shindu Sin'dorei_

The doors barred her way inside. Calmly, she reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out a strange blue rock. It was shaped like a tomoe, and had a hole in the thicker side for a thin, blackened chain to run through. She lifted it to an indentation in the middle of the double doors.

_Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei_

The doors quivered as she placed the stone in the indent. Dirt and small sprigs of plants fell from the top of the huge doors, causing Shiro to step back a bit.

_Anar'alah belore  
Belore_

* * *

The mighty doors finally slid open, and Itachi saw the blue stone on the floor within the building. Shiro had stopped her song, and she bent down to pick up the amulet stone. The interior was lit by a silver- green light that, by further inspection, came from small flowers that grew on the ceiling and walls.

The walls were carved out in sections, forming alcoves that held tall statues. Almost all were women, all with the same elaborate kimono outfit on. Their hairstyles were all different, as were their faces. Some held stern, disciplined expressions, while others had lighthearted glee on their faces. They varied in age, although most looked about twenty or eighteen. One, with a calm and gentle demeanor, was at least sixty by appearance.

"I like this place better than hospitals!" Shiro giggled, waving a hand around into the dimly lit corridor ahead, "Don't you think?"

He nodded. With Shiro, Itachi could accept anything that happened. She could tell him that she had met Amaterasu herself and he wouldn't doubt her words. He could accept strange places like this, magic, and other oddities because she had taught him to have an open mind.

"What is this place?" he asked, curious to know what this corridor led to. Shiro breathed in deeply, sucking in the air. It smelled of lotus blossoms and a pure spring wind. Her hair had a greenish sheen now, matching her aqua eyes perfectly. The normal white she wore was now the lightest of green as well.

"This…"

The light undulated, manipulating the shadows. Shiro started to tread down the pathway. The statues watched the children as the walked past, eyes embedded with red and silver. The ruby-red eyes glowed a light pinkish- red in the flowers' light.

"This is…"

Shiro had reached her destination. A deep, azure pool whose surface was cluttered by lilypads. Magnificent lotus blossoms seemed to glow in the natural light that shone down gently upon them. The water was unnaturally blue, and it was perfectly still and tranquil.

More statues lined the cavern, and when Itachi glanced upwards, a mottled hole let in a few rays of light. The tree on top of the building must be hollow… dead.

At the pool's center was a perfectly round altar, with the top shaved off to create a flat surface. A shining object was perched upon it elegantly.

"This is… my family's heirloom…"

The glare of the light only let Itachi's keen eyes observe that the object upon the altar was long and upright, and shone in many colors, like a rainbow.

"The Temple of Kokoronokinsen."

* * *

**Mmmmmm…? What the hell is on that altar? Wait for the next chapter of Broken Like China to find out! Oh, and in addition to the question up top, what do you think Kokoronokinsen means? Review and tell me!**


	19. GOMNASAI:: An Author's Note

**GOMENASAI!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while but I'll be back in a while. I just ran out of steam for this right now, so please bear with me. And I've been reading Fullmetal Alchemist... is that a good excuse?**

***Gets whacked with a shoe***

**Hehehehe... guess not then.**

**-The Author who has no life but somehow ran out of creative steam (That stuff is better than any dumb drug in my book lol), **

** -Shiro-chan**


End file.
